


Вера

by kira_sky



Series: Отец Чарльз [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bathtubs, Catholic Character, Love Letters, Military, Multi, Racism, Religious Content, Reunions, Separations, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Unrequited Love, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Многие трудности в жизни Чарльза Ксавьера – жертвы, на которые пошли они с Эриком, чтобы быть вместе, постоянное напряжение от того, что им приходится скрывать свои чувства, отношения между Чарльзом и церковью, в которой он был священником, его отдаление от сестры – выходят на первый план в 1967 году. Потому что в этом году мир для Чарльза – больше не вариант.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379094) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



_— Опишите природу вашей веры, которая является основой вашего требования._  


_— Как, когда, от кого или из какого источника вы почерпнули веру, которая является основой вашего требования?_  


_— Опишите свои поступки и поведение, которые, по вашему мнению, наиболее точно демонстрируют последовательность и глубину ваших религиозных убеждений._  


_— Подробно опишите постулаты или официальные заявления религиозной организации, которые относятся к участию в войне._

— Ваша форма ССС150 заполнена... очень детально.  


Чарльз только кивнул.  


— Немногие могут цитировать Св. Августина на латыни.  


— Я предоставил перевод.  


Он знал, что его ответы были излишне развернутыми, знал на протяжении всего времени, что писал. И надеялся, что это не будут рассматривать как демонстрацию превосходства. Но он хотел рассказать о своем понимании мира, а по этому вопросу это было не так просто сделать.  


— Ваши объяснения... скажу только, это очевидно, что вы не один из тех трусов. Из тех, кто решил стать пацифистом только тогда, когда вытащил низкий номер, — его главный интервьюер сдвинул очки в роговой оправе на кончик носа своим коренастым пальцем. Чарльз не ответил на это сравнение с другими отказниками — он здесь чтобы обсуждать свой случай, а не чей-то еще. Эрик снова и снова напоминал ему об этом во время завтрака. Ради Эрика он будет, по меньшей мере, придерживаться поставленных вопросов.  


Он сидел на складном стуле в большой комнате, которая все равно, каким-то образом казалась душной. Перед ним, за длинным металлическим столом с пластиковой столешницей, сидело трое мужчин средних лет, чьи лица не выражали ни презрения, ни сочувствия. С таким же успехом они могли обсуждать, какой сорт бетона лучше использовать при строительстве.  


— Вы не считаете, что мы несем ответственность за защиту свободы? За то, чтобы сделать мир лучше? — спросил другой интервьюер.  


— Говорить об идеальном мире... считать, что это в нашей власти, что это вообще подвластно смертным, если только мы поработаем над этим... это опасная позиция, — сказал Чарльз. — Я с ней не согласен. Я считаю, что Соединенные Штаты не должны навязывать свои доктрины другим нациям.  


— Советы навязывают свои доктрины Северному Вьетнаму. Дергают марионеток за ниточки, уж поверьте. И, я полагаю, вы не против этого.  


Чарльз покачал головой.  


— Я осуждаю это так же сильно. Однако, меня не призывают служить в армию Северного Вьетнама.  


Более сердитый мужчина — тот, что сидел слева — наклонился вперед.  


— И что бы вы делали, если бы коммунисты захватили Нью-Йорк? Сидели бы сложа руки?  


— Нет. Пацифизм — это не то же самое, что капитуляция. Я мог бы участвовать в пассивном сопротивлении. Мог бы организовывать протесты, например. Мог бы тайно способствовать остановке заводов, от продукции которых зависят оккупанты. Искать пути, чтобы подорвать боевой дух врага. Существует бесчисленное множество способов сопротивляться без насилия, и сопротивляться эффективно, — он уже использовал этот аргумент против Эрика в споре, вдохновленном бутылкой вина и эпизодом «Стар Трека». Той поздней ночью все это было лишь теорией.  


По-видимому, это не произвело никакого впечатления на сердитого мужчину.  


— То есть, свою непорочность и совесть вы считаете более важной, чем жизни других людей.  


— Я отказываюсь участвовать в военных действиях не потому, что они оскорбляют мои нежные чувства. Я отказываюсь, потому что это аморально. Христиане всегда должны стремиться к исцелению и примирению. Мы должны действовать исходя из любви ко всем.  


Он бы с радостью забрал свои слова назад, хоть они и были правдой. Без сомнения, трое мужчин за столом считали себя хорошими христианами. Чарльз пытался не осуждать тех, кто доказывал это способами, к которым он сам не чувствовал призвания.  


И, пожалуй, благоразумно было бы не раздражать призывную комиссию.  


Центральный мужчина, который, по крайней мере, не считал Чарльза трусом, сложил руки.  


— Вы меня простите, но... считать, что все зло в мире можно победить хорошими мыслями и благими намерениями... это наивно, разве нет?  


Чарльз глубоко вдохнул.  


— Грех неизбежен. Зло неизбежно. Это часть человеческого существования. Но мы не должны отвечать злом на зло, — Чарльз вытянул руки так, будто мог взвесить эти утверждения как золото в своих ладонях. — Есть учение о грехе, но также есть учение о благодати. Человечество развращено грехом, но освещено Божьей благодатью. И наш долг на земле — воплотить эту благодать в жизнь. Мы не должны отвечать на зло, приумножая его. Мы должны отвечать, преодолевая его.  


— Так вы готовы помогать своим братьям, — сказал один из мужчин.  


— Всегда. Но я не готов убивать их.  


Глаза сердитого мужчины блеснули, и он спросил:  


— Вы считаете, что Христос помогает мирным жителям, но отказывает в помощи солдатам?  


— Конечно, нет. Божья благодать не имеет границ.  


Чарльз знал, что будет значить его ответ. Но он все равно должен был сказать, потому что это было правдой.  


— Для нее нет исключений, — закончил он тихо.

* * *

Когда он приехал домой, то не стал заезжать в гараж, а вместо этого припарковался далеко на подъездной дороге и остаток пути прошел пешком. Лед хрустел между гравием, воздух остро жалил кожу. Чарльз посмотрел вверх на серое небо, низкое и тяжелое от снега. Он надеялся, что холодный воздух успокоит его. Но затем он дошел до входной двери и открыл ее. Свет, тепло, рождественская елка, которую они еще не убрали, и веселое рычание заставили его улыбаться, несмотря ни на что.  


— Я поймаю тебя, — Эрик полз по полу на четвереньках, его пальцы были загнуты, будто это были когти.  


Его жертва хихикала в ответ.  


— Я поймаю тебя первая! — крикнув это, Джин бросилась на Эрика. Он тут же поборол ее, но сделал вид, что у нее получилось очень хорошее представление. И хотя Эрик продолжал рычать, играя с дочерью, в его улыбке было больше радости, чем Чарльз надеялся когда-либо увидеть.  


Сейчас трудно было поверить, что когда-то Эрик был против удочерения Джин. Но порой Чарльз думал, что для Эрика солнце встает и садится ради этого ребенка.  


Джин заметила его со своего места на полу.  


— Папочка! — она моментально отскочила от Эрика, чья улыбка исчезла, когда он поднялся на колени. — Поиграй в медведей с нами!  


Он хотел этого так сильно, просто бросить все и дурачиться с их малышкой, но оттягивать разговор с Эриком и дальше было бы жестоко. Подхватив Джин на руки, он крепко поцеловал ее в лоб и сказал:  


— Мы поиграем в медведей после ужина. Разве ты не собиралась раскрасить несколько картинок для меня сегодня? Я хочу на них посмотреть. Давай, сбегай за ними, пока я поговорю с дядей Эриком.  


Она нахмурилась, упрямо, как и любой ребенок, который отлично понимает, что только что услышал просто предлог. Но Джин понимала все не по годам, иногда так, будто могла видеть его чувства так же четко, как и он иногда мог видеть ее. Без дальнейших протестов, она позволила поставить себя на пол и побежала в сторону комнаты в задней части дома, которая была когда-то кабинетом его матери, а теперь — местом, где в большей или меньшей мере хранились мелки и игрушки Джин.  


Эрик поднялся с пола, его волосы были растрепаны, а черная водолазка перекошена после игры.  


— Ну что? Как все прошло? Они поверили тебе?  


— Они поверили мне...  


— Слава Богу, — сказал Эрик, и это не было пустым восклицанием. Он взял лицо Чарльза в свои руки. — Я не был так напуган с того времени, как был ребенком.  


Учитывая, каким было детство Эрика, Чарльз отлично понимал, что это значит. От Эрика исходило такое облегчение, но он должен был объясниться до конца.  


— Эрик, они классифицировали меня как I-А-О, — он накрыл руки Эрика своими, желая передать ему стойкости через это прикосновение.  


— ... что это значит?  


— Они не пошлют меня воевать, но... я признан пригодным к не боевой службе.  


— Вроде... вроде обучения, или Миротворцев, или...  


Чарльз быстро поцеловал ладонь Эрика.  


— Нет. I-А-О предоставляют поддержку военным, — он пытался говорить очень спокойно. — Они сказали, я больше всего подхожу, чтобы быть медиком.  


Мгновение Эрик ничего не отвечал. Он просто стоял там, неподвижно, его руки стали холодными на коже Чарльза. Слова были напряженными, голос высоким, натянутым:  


— Ты поедешь во Вьетнам.  


— Нет гарантии, что меня распределят на военную службу, — хоть он и сказал это, они оба прекрасно знали шансы.  


— Проклятье, — Эрик развернулся и вернулся в гостиную. Серый холодный свет из окна очерчивал его фигуру, пока он стоял там, глядя в никуда и быстро дыша.  


Чарльз подумал, что сейчас они должны были бы утешать друг друга. Но Эрик пытался обрести самообладание ради Чарльза, так же, как и он сам пытался обрести его для Эрика. Странно, как любовь может удерживать двух человек в разных концах комнаты.  


Джин прибежала обратно, ее рыжие кудри разлетались в стороны. Она хотела как можно быстрее показать ему свои успехи в рисовании. Чарльз позволил себе забыться, позволил дочери отвлечь его своими детскими делами. И к тому времени, когда Эрик присоединился к ним спустя несколько минут, они оба могли улыбаться ей.

* * *

Дискуссия возобновилась наверху, в библиотеке, после того, как Джин была уложена в постель.  


Менора все еще стояла на каминной полке. Чарльз отстраненно подумал, что они оба не любили убирать украшения после праздников. Он получил неожиданное удовольствие от их празднования Хануки — более тайного по сравнению с ярким празднованием Рождества в гостиной внизу, более личного, и все же такого счастливого. Это был первый год, когда Джин понравились свечи и шоколадные монеты, и она даже слушала истории, которые рассказывал Эрик... По крайней мере, она слушала так, как можно было этого ожидать от любого трехлетнего ребенка. Хотя Чарльз растил ее в католической вере, он хотел, чтобы она понимала и уважала традиции Эрика. В свою очередь, Эрик сказал, что собирается быть честным с Джин по поводу отсутствия у него веры в Бога, когда она станет достаточно взрослой, чтобы спросить об этом. Но он был согласен позволить Чарльзу учить ее тому, во что он верит.  


Эрик шутил, что они закончат тем, что объединят свои различия и вырастят глубоко набожного еврея. Это было всего пару недель назад. Теперь казалось, что с тех пор прошла тысяча лет.  


— А тот факт, что ты отец и единственный родитель Джин, по крайней мере, как это и есть для всех остальных...  


— Они дают отсрочку в этом случае только тогда, когда отсутствие родителя может создать «глубокие трудности», — Чарльз жестом указал на весь огромный особняк, в котором они жили. — Аргумент не для моего случая.  


— Они не могли посчитать твои убеждения неискренними. Ты был священником! Что еще нужно сделать, чтобы убедить их? — продолжал Эрик, мечась по комнате, как зверь в клетке. Он был вне себя с того момента, как пришла повестка. Настолько сильно, что Чарльз решил, что Эрик лучше справится с плохими новостями, чем с неизвестностью. Очевидно, нет.  


— Я убедил их, Эрик. Они поверили мне. Если бы это было не так, я был бы I-A. Но мои убеждения позволяют мне помогать солдатам, даже если я не один из них.  


— И ты конечно же сказал им правду об этом, — Эрик кипел от гнева настолько, что мог ошпарить каждого, кто решиться приблизиться к нему. Даже Чарльза. — Безусловную, добродетельную правду.  


Чарльз тяжело опустился на угол дивана. Целый день он сдерживал себя — физически, морально, эмоционально. Это было труднее, чем казалось.  


— Ты знаешь, что я врал им. Я говорил ложь, которую должен был говорить. Более того, я в полной мере объяснил им мое неодобрение. Я надеялся, что этого будет достаточно. Но это оказалось не так.  


Несколько мгновений они оба молчали. Что-то мелькнуло в глазах Эрика, что-то, что сделало его еще более разбитым. Чарльз понял что это еще до того, как Эрик сказал.  


— Может быть, тебе следует открыть им всю правду.  


— Я не могу.  


— Они могут никому не рассказывать.  


— Они расскажут. Ничто не заставляет их сохранять конфиденциальность. А ты знаешь, как Нью-Салем любит сплетни.  


Иронично, что именно сплетни помогали хранить их секрет так долго. Сплетни и тот факт, что огромный дом на Греймалкин Лейн был изолирован своими обширными владениями.  


Изоляция позволяла всем верить в историю, что Эрик Леншерр, друг семьи Ксавьер, арендовал домик для гостей, а не жил вместе с Чарльзом. В конце концов, другие такие друзья время от времени пользовались подобными схемами последние несколько десятилетий. Разве это не было естественным, что бывший священник, все еще преданный филантропии и благотворительности, предложил другому социальному работнику хороший дом по низкой цене?  


Сплетни позаботились обо всем остальном. Чарльз собрал воедино различные, услышанные им в пол уха, сплетни и собственные догадки и понял, что в городе считают, что Эрик сходит с ума по Рейвен, а не по ее брату. Что же до его собственной роли в этой драме, то его считали слишком приверженным религиозным догматам, чтобы позволить сестре выйти замуж за еврея, как бы ему ни нравился этот мужчина. Его уход из церкви в свою очередь связывали с ее либерализацией после Второго Ватиканского собора, хотя этот процесс едва начался, когда он ушел. Сплетни не были очень скрупулезны в вопросах времени. Мог бы хоть кто-то быть настолько же благодарен слухам? Они вместе смеялись над всем этим, а то, что Эрик и Рейвен несколько раз попали в кадр, появившись в городе без Чарльза, только подлило масла в огонь.  


Если бы Чарльз сказал призывной комиссии сегодня: _«Я гомосексуалист. Эрик Леншерр живет со мной в качестве моего любовника.»_ , то его могли бы не взять на службу. Но ценой стало бы разоблачение их совместной жизни.  


И они скорее всего потеряли бы Джин.  


На то, чтобы завершить процесс усыновления, ушел почти год, даже несмотря на то, что он был единственным законным опекуном Джин, и что у нее не было других родственников. Предубеждения против одинокого мужчины в качестве усыновителя и так были слишком велики. Если бы только судья узнал о них с Эриком, Джин бы точно забрали у них. Если правда откроется сейчас — большинство людей не будет делать различий между «гомосексуалист» и «растлитель малолетних». По их мнению, такие люди все поголовно сексуальные извращенцы и явно не подходят для того, чтобы растить маленькую девочку. Власти забирают детей даже у биологических родителей в таких случаях. Кроме того, их с Эриком могут обвинить в нарушении закона. Если их посадят в тюрьму за содомию, у них не останется шанса оставить Джин, ни единого.  


— Нет, ты никогда не расскажешь, — сказал Эрик тихо. Он обнял себя, будто спасаясь от холода, хотя стоял близко к огню. — Ты можешь... оспорить это решение? Я уверен, это не окончательно — какие-то местные чинуши сидят за своими столами и взвешивают твою жизнь в своих руках...  


— Я могу подать апелляцию в комиссию штата, но это будет включать проверку ФБР.  


Эрик закрыл глаза. Проверка ФБР раскроет правду о них с большей вероятностью, чем сплетни призывной комиссии.  


Чарльз подумал, что выбор между риском для жизни и потерей Джин разрывает его пополам. И все же ни для него, ни для Эрика не было вопросом то, каким будет этот выбор.  


— Мы уедем, — сказал Эрик, поворачиваясь к Чарльзу. — Поедем в Канаду, как и остальные. Или в какую-нибудь другую страну, откуда тебя не экстрадируют. Черт, да мы можем присоединиться к Рейвен в Швейцарии.  


— Пуститься в бега? Сбежать из страны с Джин?  


— Почему нет? Мы можем сделать это. Выведем твои активы за границу, купим билеты на самолет, и через пару дней нас тут не будет. Нет необходимости возвращаться сюда.  


— Ты бросишь офис социальной помощи иммигрантам? — это была часть предложения, которая удивила Чарльза больше всего.  


Эрик колебался. Его преданность своей работе была такой сильной и глубокой, одной из руководящих сил в его жизни. Только возможность помочь другим людям, лишившимся дома из-за войны, позволила ему продолжить жить после тех утрат, которые он пережил. Но он распрямил плечи и сказал:  


— Если это то, что нужно сделать, чтобы спасти тебя.  


Чарльз почувствовал, что его сердце разрывается. Или это было сердце Эрика, его боль, которую он чувствовал, как свою собственную? Они стольким пожертвовали друг для друга. Эта жертва, по крайней мере, не была необходимой.  


— Я не буду бежать.  


— Что значит, ты не будешь?  


— Я не лучше, чем те бесчисленные парни, которых уже послали в бой. Просто богаче. У меня больше возможностей сбежать. Если я воспользуюсь этим преимуществом, это будет... хуже, чем трусость.  


— Принципы! — ярость Эрика разгорелась с новой силой. — Честь! Нравственность! Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, Чарльз, что нравственность заключается как раз в том, чтобы заботиться о своей собственной семье? Чтобы отказаться бросить людей, которые любят тебя и нуждаются в тебе?  


— Конечно, приходило. Но я не собираюсь уклоняться от призыва, и ты это знаешь. Ты знал это еще до того, как спросил.  


Эрик оперся о каминную полку.  


— Да, я знал. Но, может, я надеялся, что ты проявишь здравый смысл, хотя бы раз в своей жизни.  


Чарльз подумал, что им нужно сосредоточиться на позитивном. На том, что они знают, а не на том, чего они боятся.  


— Как я уже сказал, нет гарантии, что я поеду во Вьетнам. После того, как я пройду обучение на медика, или что еще они решат сделать со мной, меня с легкостью могут отправить в... Бостон. Южную Каролину. Даже на Гавайи, если нам повезет.  


— Когда ты будешь знать? — огонь окрасил лицо Эрика в теплые золотые оттенки, но нельзя было ошибиться в том, насколько измученным он выглядел. — Как скоро? Что будет сейчас?  


— Видимо, я получу распределение во время или сразу после базового обучения, которое начнется через две недели.  


— Две недели! — его нервы окончательно сдали, Чарльз взял его за руку.  


— Эрик, прости, я понимаю, как это больно для тебя, но, пожалуйста, не мог бы ты перестать кричать?  


Эрик моментально оказался рядом с ним, на коленях, сжимая руки Чарльза в своих.  


— Прости меня. Ты же знаешь, что я кричу не на тебя, правда? Я кричу на... на весь этот чертов мир.  


— Я знаю, — Чарльз сильнее сжал пальцы Эрика своими, наклонился вперед и поцеловал его щеку. — Я знаю.  


Эрик положил голову Чарльзу на колени.  


— Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты узнал, что такое война.  


— Я знаю это лучше, чем ты думаешь.  


Он видел раны десятилетней давности, горящие в сердцах бывших солдат, слышал произнесенные шепотом исповеди о зверствах в Италии или на юге Тихого океана, которые потрясли его до глубины души. И сам Эрик преподал Чарльзу, наверное, самый главный урок о том, каким близким и сильным может быть зло. Даже сейчас подкатанный рукав водолазки показывал первые цифры его татуировки из Освенцима.  


— Ты не знаешь, Чарльз. Это не коснулось тебя. Не покрыло тебя шрамами. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой случилось нечто подобное тому, что случилось со мной.  


— Этого может не произойти. Давай не будем оплакивать то, что еще не случилось.  


Эрик кивнул, но его глаза оставались темными, привязанными к призракам его кошмарного прошлого. Большими пальцами он поглаживал бедра Чарльза нежными, успокаивающими движениями.  


— Тебе очень страшно?  


Чарльз задумался, подбирая наиболее честный ответ.  


— Нет, но... я думаю, в основном потому, что это еще не стало для меня реальностью. Реально то, что я должен оставить тебя и Джин.  


— Не надо... — Эрик задохнулся и ему пришлось с усилием сглотнуть, прежде чем он продолжил. — Не надо говорить об этом сейчас. Как ты и сказал — это еще не случилось. Сегодня ты здесь. Со мной.  


Они занимались любовью прямо там, одежда была разбросана по персидскому ковру, огонь окрашивал теплом их обнаженную кожу. Ни один из них не хотел отпускать другого даже на мгновение, так что они сплетались друг с другом руками, губами, языками. В очередной раз Чарльз удивлялся тому, как ярость Эрика может превращаться в нежность, как такое мистическое чувство как любовь может настолько красноречиво выражать себя через прикосновения. Как акт, который он с детства был научен воспринимать не просто как грех, а как извращение, был путем к такой общности, такому полному принятию и преданности другому человеку, какую Чарльз мог назвать только священной. Когда Эрик застонал в его плечо, содрогаясь в конвульсиях кульминации, Чарльз закрыл глаза, отказываясь думать о том времени, когда Эрик будет хоть немного дальше от него, чем прямо сейчас.

* * *

Следующим вечером Рейвен вернулась домой после отдыха в Люцерне. Эрик купал Джин наверху, и Чарльз решил воспользоваться моментом и поговорить со своей сестрой наедине, даже если это означало не дать ей шанса даже снять пальто и отставить в сторону лыжи.  


— Они не могут так поступить, — она стояла очень неподвижно, не успевшие растаять снежинки пестрели на соболином меху. — Они не могут просто... вот так взять и послать тебя туда.  


— Они посылают туда десятки тысяч других мужчин. Почему со мной должно быть как-то по-другому? Ты же знаешь, что я стал на учет после того, как отрекся от сана священника.  


— Но все равно, — Рейвен оперлась руками о спинку ближайшего стула. Ее лицо — всегда такое поразительно изменчивое, как будто она была несколькими женщинами одновременно — сейчас выглядело таким девчачьим, каким Чарльз не видел его уже давно.  


Они обожали друг друга с того самого дня, когда его родители привезли ее домой из приюта, и все же никогда не были по-настоящему близки. Набожность Чарльза служила разительным контрастом бунтарской натуре Рейвен. Пока он прислуживал в церкви, она таскала сигареты из сумочки их матери. Тем не менее, ее глаза светились гордостью в тот день, когда он был рукоположен в священники, а Чарльз был очень рад представлять ее прихожанам, когда она приезжала в очередном своем сногсшибательном наряде.  


В первый год после того, как Чарльз покинул церковь, их отношения стали более близкими. Не будучи ханжой, она давно догадывалась о гомосексуальности своего брата, поняв это чуть ли не раньше, чем он сам. Она достаточно легко приняла их отношения с Эриком — редко говорила об этом, но никогда не осуждала. Более того, ей по-своему нравился Эрик. Во многом они были похожи — оба вспыльчивые, непочтительные и остроумные. Рейвен с удовольствием общалась с Эриком в те дни, когда он приходил, и проводила время с Чарльзом, когда его не было. Они с сестрой допоздна смотрели фильмы по телевизору и даже пару раз вместе делали попкорн. Чарльз думал, что им не хватает только пижам, и они снова будут как дети.  


Затем Эрик переехал к нему, и Рейвен... не отдалилась, а скорее сделала шаг назад. У нее все еще была своя комната, и она хранила много вещей в особняке, но больше не проводила тут много времени. Иногда Чарльзу казалось, что она навещает их только для того, чтобы один вечер прогуляться с Эриком и подкрепить слухи, которые защищали их семью. Временная квартира в Верхнем Ист-Сайде была ее настоящим домом в те дни, а каждый месяц или два она совершала поездку во все более экзотические места: Рио, Гонолулу, Санторини. Каким-то образом она каждый раз умудрялась потратить на одежду столько денег, сколько Чарльз считал до этого невозможным. Время от времени он задавался вопросом, не превратилась ли его сестра в легкомысленную светскую львицу, мечтающую только летать по всему миру, едва касаясь земли...  


... но каждый раз понимал, что это не так. Понимал по тому, как она светилась от радости, узнав, что он собирается удочерить Джин. Или по тому, какими глубокими были сейчас горе и страх в ее глазах.  


Рейвен была его сестрой, и она любила его. Это все, что имело значение. И именно поэтому он мог попросить ее об этом.  


— Пожалуйста, прежде чем Эрик спустится вниз, мне нужно обсудить с тобой кое-что, — быстро сказал Чарльз. — Конечно, с ним я тоже об этом говорил, и он согласен со мной, но его расстраивает эта тема.  


— Мне тоже можно начинать расстраиваться? — огрызнулась она. — Господи, Чарльз... — он ненавидел, когда она произносила имя Господа всуе, но давно сдался, признав ее случай безнадежным, — ... дай мне минуту перевести дыхание, ладно? Я все еще не могу поверить, что это действительно происходит.  


Рейвен тоже могла наброситься на человека, когда хотела его защитить. Они с Эриком действительно были очень похожи.  


— Прости. Прости меня. Я знаю, ты шокирована, и мне самому не нравится торопить этот разговор, но это важно.  


— Ладно, ладно, — она откинула назад свои рыжевато-коричневые волосы и медленно кивнула, как кто-то, все еще не до конца проснувшийся от ночного кошмара. — В чем дело?  


— Я должен... сделать определенные приготовления, на всякий случай.  


— Не произноси этого! — Рейвен была суеверна.  


Чарльз продолжил.  


— Я бы хотел сделать Эрика официальным опекуном Джин, но я не уверен, что ему разрешат удочерить ее. Это было достаточно сложно даже для меня, а я гражданин США, бывший священник, и наша семья жила здесь всегда. У Эрика нет моих преимуществ. Ему могут отказать в опеке. Джин могут забрать.  


_«Если меня убьют»._ Непроизнесенные слова повисли в воздухе, хотя Чарльз удержался от них ради Рейвен.  


— И вот чего я хочу, — сказал Чарльз. — Я собираюсь сделать тебя законным опекуном Джин. У одинокой женщины уже будет меньше проблем с получением опеки, а учитывая то, что ты ее тетя... это будет несложно. Но я передам наследство Джин в траст и сделаю Эрика исполнителем. Это даст ему некоторое законное право влиять на ее жизнь.  


— Перестань говорить о наследстве, — прошептала Рейвен. — Просто перестань.  


— Мы должны пройти через это, понимаешь? Нужно решить эти вопросы. Я должен знать, что если меня... если что-то случится, то ты будешь готова растить Джин вместе с Эриком. Что ты останешься здесь, а не будешь мотаться по всему миру. И что ты никоим образом не будешь запрещать Эрику быть ее отцом.  


— Конечно, я не буду! Кто я, по-твоему?  


Чарльз пересек комнату и крепко ее обнял.  


— Моя замечательная сестра, — сказал он. — Моя сестра, мой друг и один из лучших людей в моей жизни.  


Рейвен обняла его в ответ. Внутри нее Чарльз ощутил смятение, даже более глубокое, чем страх за него. Но ведь он только что взвалил на свою сестру ошеломляющую ответственность. Принять ее было для Рейвен так же пугающе, как для Чарльза — попросить ее об этом.  


И было очень, очень тяжело думать о Джин, взрослеющей без него.  


_«Этого не произойдет_ , — сказал он себе. — _Статистически, более вероятно, что ты вернешься домой без единой царапины»._  


Но они должны быть готовы.

* * *

Чарльз отказывался придавать большое значение своему отъезду на базовое обучение.  


— Всего шесть недель, — повторял он, как будто это была одна из международных прогулок Рейвен.  


Эрик и Рейвен поддерживали его в этом, как могли. Никто не говорил о том, что последует за базовым обучением.  


Но шесть недель — это уже было достаточно плохо. Чарльз никогда не оставлял Эрика или Джин так надолго. Даже это расставание ужасно огорчало его. Как он собирается выдержать год без них? И пусть Чарльз не питал иллюзий по поводу опасностей войны, он все же не мог представить рану, которая была бы для него более разрушительной, чем быть оторванным от семьи и дома.  


Но альтернатива считалась трусостью, так что — базовое обучение.  


Его послали в Техас, на специальный курс обучения для отказников по убеждениям. Молодые люди, которых Чарльз встретил там в первые дни, были в основном квакерами, меннонитами или Свидетелями Иеговы, хотя было и несколько студентов, которые грустно шутили о том, что не поступили в аспирантуру вовремя. Немногие из них были готовы к изнурительному испытанию, которое ожидало их впереди.  


Чарльз, к своему удивлению, был готов — по крайней мере, в основном. Время их раннего подъема было на пятнадцать минут позже, чем он вставал для утренней молитвы, когда был священником. Хотя сержант предъявлял жесткие требования к тому, как они заправляли постель, и в каком состоянии была их форма, Чарльз подумал, что он и близко не такой строгий, какими были надзиратели в его семинарии. Хотя, было мало удовольствия в том, что пришлось сбрить волосы или есть еду, похожую на помои, ни одно из этих мучений, на самом деле, не было для него совершенно незнакомым. Иметь расписанный по секундам день, чувствовать за собой постоянное наблюдение и оценивание — все это уже было с ним. Чарльз понимал то, что немногие гражданские когда-либо понимали: требования точной, всеохватывающей дисциплины. Он с радостью жил такой жизнью раньше, сможет выдержать и теперь.  


К несчастью, он не был так же хорошо подготовлен к преодолению препятствий с двадцатикилограммовым рюкзаком на спине.  


— Шевелите своими гребаными задницами! — орал сержант, пока Чарльз в очередной раз пытался перебросить себя через последнюю стену. Он добежал до нее одним из первых, но теперь это не имело значения, потому что он, похоже, умрет прямо тут. Он снова схватился за пластиковую сетку и попытался взобраться по ней, хотя она крутилась и дергалась под ногами, как скачущий мустанг. Лямки тяжелого рюкзака, казалось, были готовы отрезать его руки от тела в любой момент. — А вы, педики, думали, что зачисление в отказники по убеждениям решит все ваши проблемы? Медицинский рюкзак весит даже больше, чем боевое снаряжение. Вот в чем шутка! Тащите их теперь на своих бесполезных тушах, членососы!  


_«Странно использовать слово членосос как оскорбление, когда это так приятно_ , — думал Чарльз, моргая из-за капель пота, жгущих глаза. — _Намного более приятно, чем все это»._  


Унизительная, ежедневная, непрерывная травля гомосексуалистов наполняла каждое мгновение армейской жизни. Разумеется, это были всего лишь издевательства. Негласная уверенность состояла в том, что никто здесь никогда не мог бы совершить что-то настолько мерзкое. Чарльз прекрасно понимал иронию такого отношения, которое поощрялось в том же месте, где способность убить другого человека считалась достоинством.  


Но прямо сейчас у него были более неотложные проблемы. Как, например, эта злополучная стена.  


Сетка под ним в очередной раз скрутилась, стягивая пальцы и заставляя цепляться за нее изо всех сил. Вес рюкзака создавал ощущение, что он умышленно и со злорадством тянет Чарльза вниз. Мышцы на руках горели, а перетянутые внутренности собирались вот-вот исторгнуть свое содержимое. Чарльз нестерпимо хотел сдаться и просто позволить сержанту кричать на него, но что-то внутри протестовало против такого решения.  


Однажды это может стать не просто упражнением. Что если от него потребуется сделать что-то настолько же, или даже более трудное, чтобы спасти чью-то жизнь?  


Теоретическая возможность была слишком слабым стимулом, чтобы заставить его двигаться. Так что Чарльз попытался представить что-то еще более требовательное. _«Что если бы это был Эрик? Если бы Эрик был в беде по другую сторону этой стены, и только ты мог бы спасти его? Ты должен добраться до Эрика. Сейчас же!»_  


И каким-то образом его тело подчинилось. Чарльз выровнял положение и перебросил себя через верхний край стены. После этого проползти под последним препятствием в виде проволоки казалось проще простого.  


Когда он, задыхаясь, достиг финиша раньше всех, сержант рявкнул:  


— Может быть, ты не такая уж и тряпка, Ксавьер!  


— Сэр, — сказал Чарльз. Ему пришлось глотнуть еще воздуха, чтобы продолжить. — Спасибо, сэр.  


Никого из их группы не учили стрелять. Вместо этого их учили, что делать с последствиями выстрела. Не то чтобы Чарльз не понимал, что это возможно, но учиться тому, как найти укрытие, видеть изображения реальных вражеских солдат в камуфляже — делало все намного более реальным.  


Не настолько реальным, как когда это произойдет, говорил он себе — слишком черный юмор, чтобы этой шуткой можно было с кем-то поделиться.  


Чарльз не боялся смерти в ее истинном, глубочайшем смысле. Он не верил в небеса с облаками и арфами из детских сказок, но всегда знал, что человек — это нечто большее, чем просто плоть. Бог наделил его способностью чувствовать души, понимать их, и поэтому он был так же уверен в вечной жизни, как и в том, что солнце встает на востоке.  


Но возможность не вернуться к Джин, оставить Эрика потерянным и одиноким снова в его и так слишком суровой жизни...  


Когда ему говорили, как найти укрытие, Чарльз слушал очень внимательно.  


Но его любимой частью базового обучения был, несомненно, медицинский курс. Чарльза давно привлекала перспектива получить научную степень, в частности, по генетике. Эта академическая дисциплина еще в семинарии увлекла его, и церковь поддержала бы его дальнейшее обучение. Но, в конечном счете, его желание делать что-то реальное победило, и он стал священником. Реальность заботила Чарльза больше, чем теория. Но здесь реальность и теория шли рука об руку. Все то, что он знал о человеческом теле, использовалось тут на практике — чтобы остановить кровотечение, диагностировать болезнь или наложить шину на сломанную конечность. Это интриговало его так же глубоко, как и любая другая академическая дисциплина, если не больше.  


Самое худшее в базовом обучении — разлуку с Эриком и Джин — все еще было трудно выносить, но он все время был так занят и измучен, что ужасная тоска по дому настигала его только ночью, когда он закрывал глаза и представлял их близко, еще ближе, прямо в своих объятиях.  


_«Спасибо тебе,_ — молился Чарльз. — _Спасибо за то, что создал их. Что позволил мне быть частью их жизни. Спасибо за каждый момент, который я провел с теми, кого люблю»._  


И он чувствовал утешение в эти несколько минут, прежде чем сон одолевал его.  


В целом, он отлично справлялся, даже в тот день, когда сержант сообщил, что он получил их распределения. Все они, все до единого медика на этом курсе, включая самого Чарльза, отправятся прямиком во Вьетнам.  


Некоторые призывники бормотали проклятия или вскрикивали, но Чарльз оставался предельно внимательным. Он понимал дисциплину.

* * *

— Посмотрите на него, — все повторял Эрик. — Нет, вы только посмотрите на него.  


Чарльз смеялся. На какой-то момент все страхи по поводу будущего были полностью вытеснены радостью их воссоединения.  


— Я все еще не могу привыкнуть к этому, — он провел рукой по своей коротко выбритой голове. — Но у меня есть подозрение, что нам лучше постараться привыкнуть. Видишь, какие они тонкие вот тут, сзади. Надеюсь, ты научишься любить меня лысым.  


— Уже научился, — Эрик крепко поцеловал его.  


Прямо сейчас они были в особняке одни. Рейвен забрала Джин в парк, чтобы они с Эриком могли провести немного времени вместе и, Чарльз надеялся, чтобы лучше узнать маленькую девочку, которую ей предстояло помогать воспитывать как минимум год. Эрик один встретил Чарльза на вокзале, и это было одновременно радостно и мучительно: радостно наконец увидеть Эрика снова, заглянуть ему в глаза, и мучительно сдерживать желание поцеловать его, пока они не окажутся наедине.  


Но теперь они были наедине.  


Чарльз стянул с Эрика свитер через голову, затем помог ему освободить себя из оливково-зеленой формы. Но когда Эрик увидел его оголенную грудь, то остановился.  


— Посмотрите на него, — повторил он, но уже с новой, дразнящей интонацией в голосе.  


Тщеславие, тщеславие... и все же Чарльз не смог удержаться от самодовольной улыбки. В конце концов, он тяжело работал для этого. Базовое обучение добавило ему пару килограмм твердых мышц. Жар чистого желания в глазах Эрика согрел его изнутри.  


— Что насчет этого? — пробормотал Чарльз, начиная целовать его шею. — Сможешь ли ты привыкнуть к этому?  


— Ммм, — пальцы Эрика очертили новые, твердые линии на животе Чарльза. — Я попробую.  


Какой бы глубокой не была уверенность Чарльза в том, что физическая близость священна, было что-то в том, чтобы поддаться этому моменту, поддаться желаниям тела. Шесть недель сексуального воздержания показались ему вечностью. Как он мог жить без этого много лет подряд?  


Он притянул Эрика ближе к себе, как делал всегда, когда они начинали. Чего он хочет? Обрывки фантазий клубились вокруг него, эфемерные, как туман... Чарльз, контролирующий ситуацию, решительный, действующий с почти жестокой силой.  


Ладно, это не так, как все происходило обычно. И все же Чарльз понял, что идея ему нравится... даже очень.  


— Иди сюда, — сказал Чарльз, толкая Эрика на кровать. И то, как засветились глаза Эрика, когда он это сделал...  


В результате им едва хватило времени, чтобы успеть одеться перед возвращением Рейвен и Джин два часа спустя.  


— Здравствуй, милая, — Чарльз раскрыл объятия перед Джин, но затем засомневался. Его не было так долго, а она была такой крошечной. — Ты меня помнишь?  


— Ты мой _папочка_! — Джин бросилась к нему, Рейвен сияла от радости, а вкус поцелуев Эрика все еще ощущался на его губах. Чарльз подумал, что еще никогда не был так невероятно счастлив.  


Но они все знали, что следующее расставание слишком близко.

* * *

За два дня до того, как Чарльз должен был отправиться во Вьетнам, Рейвен устроила ему «прощальную вечеринку». Шампанское, пирог, сэндвичи, притворное веселье — стандартный набор.  


Гости в основном были людьми, с которыми он и Эрик работали в офисе социальной помощи иммигрантам и консультационном центре, наряду с несколькими прихожанами, с которыми Чарльз мог поддерживать общение с тех пор, как покинул церковь. Он был тронут тем, что так много людей было готово совершить неблизкую поездку до Нью-Салема, так как большинство было из Манхэттена. И в то же время, любая возможность отвлечься от предстоящего отъезда была кстати.  


Но больше всего остального его ошеломило то, как давно он не видел... на самом деле почти всех их.  


— Отец Джером! — он обнял старого друга, громко смеясь. — Вы надели форму врага.  


Отец Джером уныло дотронулся до полей шляпы «Нью-Йорк Метс».  


— Только ради тебя, Чарльз. Только ради тебя.  


В те ужасные недели, когда он осознал, что должен покинуть церковь, отец Джером был для Чарльза единственным источником моральной поддержки. Он пренебрег запретом монсеньора и продолжал поддерживать с Чарльзом связь через офис социальной помощи иммигрантам. И все же, Чарльз практически не общался с ним на протяжении последних шести месяцев.  


Было также несколько друзей Эрика, некоторых Чарльз уже встречал. Когда-то Эрик поддерживал очень тесные отношения со своим ребе и теми, кто посещал тот же храм. Но с тех пор, как он переехал к Чарльзу, то практически прекратил встречаться с ними. Эти люди могли стать друзьями и для Чарльза... но он так и не узнал их как следует. Их с Эриком социальная жизнь проходила теперь в основном в стенах их дома.  


_«Мы такая маленькая часть этого мира»,_ — подумал Чарльз. Они с Эриком выбрали свой путь — это была цена того, чтобы быть вместе, чтобы у них была Джин. Они не могли рассказать друзьям о своих отношениях, так что не проводили с ними много времени. Им приходилось жить отдельно от остального общества, чтобы иметь возможность жить как пара, как семья. Так что они редко выбирались куда-то, кроме нескольких любимых мест. Он без колебаний заплатил эту цену, также, как и Эрик. Но в моменты вроде этого Чарльз вспоминал, какой высокой была эта цена.  


Он наблюдал, как Эрик оживленно разговаривает с несколькими своими старыми друзьями, явно наслаждаясь беседой и жестикулируя вокруг Джин, балансирующей на его коленях. И, по крайней мере, ненадолго страх перед отъездом Чарльза перестал давить на него так сильно. Эрик нуждался в этом больше, чем думал Чарльз. Возможно, даже больше, чем считал сам Эрик.  


Чарльз подумал, что _это_ _несправедливо_. Он всегда знал это, но раньше сознательно избегал этих мыслей. Ответная волна злости поразила его.  


Он ушел на кухню, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Там он встретил отца Джерома, отрезающего себе еще один кусок пирога.  


— Рад, что он вам понравился, — сказал Чарльз, изо всех сил пытаясь улыбаться. — Его сделала Джин. То есть, она помогала мне замешивать тесто. Она очень гордится собой.  


— О, эта ваша девочка уже стала шеф-поваром, не правда ли? Я обязательно выражу мисс Джин мое восхищение ее шедевром, — отец Джером положил свой кусок пирога на блюдце, а затем прочистил горло. — Я рад, что застал тебя наедине, Чарльз. Хотел спросить, не возьмешь ли ты это с собой.  


Из своей черной куртки он достал Библию, но не просто какую-то Библию, а Дуэ-Реймское издание Чалонера в переплете из темно-зеленой кожи, которым он очень дорожил. Это был подарок на его рукоположение от старшей сестры, которая умерла спустя месяц. Чарльз знал, что за прошедшие десятилетия отец Джером ни разу не расставался с этой книгой.  


— Отец Джером, — Чарльз сжал руки друга поверх переплета книги. — Я так тронут.  


— Возможно, она принесет тебе удачу.  


— Вы верите в удачу не больше, чем я, — он медленно покачал головой. — Нет. Я не могу. Это одна из самых добрых вещей, которые кто-либо, когда-либо... но я не могу. Если что-нибудь случится с ней, я никогда себе этого не прощу.  


— Ты будешь все время держать ее при себе, — сказал отец Джером хрипло. — И тогда с ней ничего не случится, только если ничего не случится с тобой. А в ином случае я буду волноваться не о Божьей Книге, ты ведь понимаешь?  


Чарльз проглотил комок, застрявший в горле. Его злость уже прошла, не забытая, но остановленная любовью.  


— Пожалуйста, нет. Я лучше буду думать о том, что она тут, в безопасности, с вами. Это предложение — уже само по себе подарок. И я никогда этого не забуду.  


— Ну, будь по-твоему, — отец Джером вздохнул. Его мутные голубые глаза изучали Чарльза сквозь толстые стекла очков в роговой оправе, которые он носил. — Как ты справляешься?  


— Я не боюсь. Но я ненавижу то, что должен оставить людей, которых люблю.  


Мгновение замешательства... и затем отец Джером сказал:  


— Есть кое-что, о чем я хотел спросить тебя.  


Эрик. Он собирается спросить об Эрике.  


Но дар Чарльза подсказал ему, что отцу Джерому не нужно было спрашивать. Он давно предполагал, что тот почти наверняка все знает. Вопрос был всего лишь способом дать Чарльзу понять, что он может не бояться ответить.  


— Мистер Леншерр... — теперь, когда момент настал, отец Джером, похоже, не мог подобрать слов. — Он... что ж, он — тот джентльмен, о котором идет речь, да?  


— Да. Да, я говорю о нем, — Чарльз выдохнул, хотя до этого и не замечал, что задержал дыхание.  


Церковная доктрина предписывала отцу Джерому немедленно начать попытки спасти Чарльза от греха. Вместо этого он просто кивнул.  


— Похоже, он хороший человек.  


— Лучший, — теперь, когда правда стала известна еще одному человеку — что увеличивало общее число до четырех, включая Эрика и его самого, — Чарльз почувствовал почти невероятную волну облегчения. И, вместе с этим, надежды. — Могу я попросить вас об одолжении?  


— Конечно, о чем угодно.  


Теперь уже он не мог подобрать слов.  


— Всего несколько человек знают о нас с Эриком. Фактически, это вы и Рейвен. Если худшее случится...  


Нет. Достаточно эвфемизмов и иносказаний.  


— Если я умру, Эрик будет в отчаянии. В его жизни и так уже было слишком много страданий. Больше, чем может вынести любой человек. Но Рейвен будет переживать свое собственное горе, что значит, у него не будет никого, на кого можно опереться. Я имею в виду никого, кто бы знал всю правду. Только если вы не пообещаете поддержать его.  


— Кончено. Я бы сделал это в любом случае, но теперь я пообещал тебе.  


— Не пытайтесь говорить с ним о Боге или небесах. Он презирает это, — как можно было объяснить кого-то настолько сложного, настолько наполненного призраками, как Эрик всего в нескольких словах? Чарльз сконцентрировался на том, что Эрик, возможно, будет делать, что ему будет нужно больше всего. — Просто будьте рядом с ним. Скажите ему, что вы знаете всю правду и просто позвольте ему... злиться на весь мир. Позвольте ему злиться на вас.  


Быть священником часто значило позволить тем, кто сражен горем, выплеснуть свою боль на тебя — проклятьями, слезами и даже случайными ударами. Чарльз пережил свою долю этого. Отец Джером же был ветераном, способным справиться даже с немалой яростью Эрика.  


— Обязательно скажите Эрику, что это я попросил вас присмотреть за ним, хорошо? Иначе он посчитает ваше поведение навязчивым. Это также поможет ему понять, что я... был готов, — закончил Чарльз.  


— Ты можешь на меня положиться, — тихо сказал отец Джером. Он положил руки на голову Чарльза в старинном жесте благословления.

* * *

Последний день перед отъездом был самым худшим. Маска веселого отрицания рухнула, и лицо Рейвен внезапно стало выглядеть на десять лет старше. Эрик был на взводе, метался по дому, бурчал и раздражался на все подряд. Оба, казалось, были уверены, что Джин заболела, но Чарльз знал, какой восприимчивой была его дочь. Какой чувствительной. Она постоянно плакала и была вялой не потому, что заболела, а потому, что чувствовала горе, которое ее окружало.  


Он просто взял Джин на руки и не выпускал практически весь день. Пройдет очень много времени, прежде чем он снова сможет сделать это. Чарльз часами пытался запомнить все о ней, каждую мелочь — изгиб ее ушей, округлость щек, даже запах ее кожи.  


Его служба во Вьетнаме продлится год. Треть жизни Джин. Когда он вернется домой, она уже изменится, и этой Джин, этой маленькой девочки в его объятиях, больше не будет.  


Но все меняются. Джин в любом случае вырастет за этот год — неважно, будет он тут, чтобы увидеть это, или нет.  


И все же Чарльз хотел бы видеть.  


Джин боролась со сном еще час после того времени, в которое обычно засыпала, но, в конце концов, сдалась. Рейвен, которая должна была отвезти Чарльза на вокзал на рассвете, уже спала. Так что они с Эриком шли по холлу особняка только вдвоем. Когда они уже были на верхних ступенях лестницы, Эрик повернул в сторону спальни, но Чарльз поймал его руку.  


— Выйдешь со мной в сад?  


— ... хорошо.  


Чарльз улыбнулся.  


— И ни одного вопроса о том, почему я хочу выйти наружу, когда там темно и холодно? Ты мне потакаешь.  


— Только в этот раз.  


— Я думаю, не только, — сказал Чарльз, когда они спустились вниз. — Эрик... ты очень злишься на меня?  


— Злюсь? — Эрик выглядел таким уязвленным, что Чарльзу моментально стало стыдно за то, что он вообще решил озвучить свои мысли. — Чарльз, нет.  


— Ты в ярости. Она разъедает тебя. Я чувствую.  


— Ты и твоя интуиция... — вздохнул Эрик. — Я злюсь не на тебя. А на армию. Войну. Мысль о том, что могу потерять тебя.  


_«Ты не потеряешь меня»,_ — хотел сказать Чарльз, но не сказал. Ни один из них не верил в банальности. Вместо этого он признался в том, что беспокоило его с тех пор, как он узнал о своем призывном статусе.  


— Я думаю, ты злишься потому, что я отказался уехать в Канаду. Отказался уклоняться от призыва.  


— Я бы хотел этого. Если ты передумал... еще не поздно.  


— Ты знаешь, что я не передумал.  


Эрик выдохнул, скорее смирившийся, чем разочарованный.  


— Да, я знаю. Как и всегда знал о твоем сильном чувстве ответственности. Если бы не оно, мы бы никогда не встретились. Я могу быть не согласен с тобой в том, где проходят границы этой ответственности... но ты — это ты.  


— Это говорит о том, что ты знал, во что ввязываешься.  


— С тобой. Не с этой войной, — Эрик сделал паузу, и в этот момент Чарльз мог почувствовать вес того страха и надежды, которые давили на него. Но Эрик колебался всего мгновение, прежде чем надеть пальто и вручить Чарльзу шляпу.  


Они вышли наружу. Было холодно, но, по крайней мере, ясно. Чарльз поднял взгляд на звезды. Он скучал по ним, когда жил на Манхэттене. Сейчас они были более тусклыми, чем когда они с Рейвен были детьми. Сколько лет еще пройдет, прежде чем постоянно расширяющиеся огни города полностью поглотят эти созвездия?  


— Это твоя церковь, не так ли? — спросил Эрик. — Твой личный храм.  


— Да, — конечно, Эрик с самого начала понял все по поводу сада.  


— Ну и зачем ты привел с собой атеиста, чтобы поговорить с Богом? — Эрик мгновение колебался. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы я помолился с тобой, я сделаю это.  
Чарльз был шокирован... и немного обнадежен.  


— Ты сделаешь это?  


— Я не разделяю твою веру, но, тем не менее, люблю ее, потому что она — часть тебя. И прямо сейчас я готов умолять кого или что угодно, чтобы ты вернулся домой целым и невредимым.  


— Это не то, о чем я хотел помолиться сегодня. Я стараюсь не просить Бога о чем-то — то есть, я делаю это, конечно. Я всего лишь человек. Но в основном я восхваляю Его и славу Его деяний. Благодарю за все то хорошее, что есть в моей жизни, — мягко улыбаясь, Чарльз добавил. — Ты — один из тех, за кого я благодарю Бога.  


Эрик прижал руку Чарльза к губам и поцеловал костяшки его пальцев.  


— Вряд ли я — ответ на чьи-то молитвы.  


— Ты даже не представляешь, — сказал Чарльз. Морозный воздух клубился между ними, и несколько мгновений он мог только смотреть на Эрика. Лунный свет окрашивал его лицо в цвета серебра и снега, делая его почти суровым, чем-то высеченным из камня, или, может быть, отлитым из металла. Столько людей видели это лицо, сталкивались с тяжелым темпераментом Эрика и думали, что он холодный и отталкивающий человек. Но они никогда не видели настоящего Эрика, ту нежную тоску, которую могли излучать его глаза.  


— Пообещай мне, что вернешься домой, — мягко сказал Эрик.  


— Эрик... ты же знаешь, я не могу...  


— Это неопределенность, никто не знает будущего, да, я знаю все это, но все равно пообещай. Возвращайся домой, ко мне.  


К черту суеверия. Если это то, что нужно Эрику, то он даст это ему.  


— Я обещаю.


	2. Глава 2

— Это невероятно! — Чарльз пытался перекричать рев лопастей вертолета, глядя на зеленеющие внизу джунгли Вьетнама. Ни в одном из новостных отчетов ни разу не упоминалось о великолепии этого холмистого ландшафта или яркости этого неба. Теплый воздух грел лицо, а реки внизу мерцали серебром в лунном свете.  
Сидящий рядом с ним солдат рассмеялся:  


— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь через месяц!

* * *

Но реальность настигла его намного раньше, чем через месяц. Он должен был присоединиться к отряду на Центральном нагорье, но транспорт отправлялся туда только через неделю. До этого времени он должен был выполнять обязанности «дежурного в морге».  


Это звучало достаточно мрачно, но, на самом деле, было еще одним эвфемизмом. У них не было ничего настолько сложного, как морг. Все, что здесь было, это ангар, черные резиновые мешки и мертвые тела. Сотни мертвых тел.  


Чарльз никогда не чувствовал себя настолько пацифистом, как в тот момент, когда впервые заглянул в этот ангар. Два дня назад это были сотни молодых мужчин, которые шутили, любили, думали, а теперь это настоящая скотобойня.  


— Заткни вот этим, — сказал доктор, жестикулируя куском ваты таким образом, что сразу становилось понятно, что именно нужно с ним сделать. — Вымой их. Почини форму, насколько сможешь. И убедись, что каждый парень отправится домой со своими вещами, а не с чьими-то еще, хорошо?  


Несмотря на постоянное, бесполезное использование «Лизола», запах смерти в амбаре ассоциировался в основном с запахом дерьма. Чарльз не знал, это умирающие мужчины опорожнялись в последнем приступе ужаса, или же это происходило из-за расслабления мышц уже мертвого тела. Что он знал, так это что каждого из них приходилось хорошенько отмывать, а каждую пару нижнего белья бросать в мешок, чтобы впоследствии сжечь.  


Были и другие запахи: пороха, пота, дыма, табака и, конечно же, тошнотворной сладости разложения. Вместе они смешивались в то, что Чарльз безошибочно определял, как запах трагедии.  


Какими несчастными они все выглядели — такие молодые и такие сломанные. В некоторых из них — с разорванными или сожженными конечностями и лицами — было невозможно узнать человека. Некоторые же были такими нетронутыми, что было трудно поверить, что они не встанут и не уйдут отсюда в любой момент. Это было олицетворение человеческой хрупкости во всей своей неоспоримости. Все, что Чарльз мог для них сделать теперь, это подготовить к последнему путешествию домой. Так что он молча работал вместе со своими коллегами, в основном такими же медиками. Было также несколько медсестер и один усердный, непоколебимый секретарь, который проверял, чтобы каждый мужчина был в паре с правильными наручными часами, или фотографией, или чем угодно, что находилось при нем, когда было возможно это определить. Иногда это становилось невозможно.  


Чарльз зашивал смертельные раны, засовывал кишки обратно в разорванные животы, стирал кровь с застывших лиц и даже латал порванную форму. Когда его глаза застилали слезы, он быстро смаргивал их назад и продолжал. Он думал о «Пьете», но это не было достаточным утешением. 

 

_«Суровое начало_ , — писал Чарльз Эрику на вторую ночь. — _Они так отчаянно юны. Я знаю, что призыв начинается с восемнадцати, но некоторые из них выглядят на два или три года младше. Но эта уязвимость может создавать иллюзию молодости._  


_Тяжелее всего видеть фотографии, которые они хранили. Смерть болезненна, но, в конце концов, тело — это всего лишь пустая оболочка. Эти солдаты уже пережили все самое худшее. Я, как минимум, могу оказать им небольшую услугу. Но на фотографиях их любимые люди, оставшиеся дома: отец, которому предстоит узнать, что он пережил своего сына, молодая девушка, которая никогда не станцует снова со своим любимым. Я не могу перестать думать о том, как много из них еще не знают жуткую правду, и какое горе ждет их впереди. У одного мужчины была фотография маленькой девочки, не старше Джин. Я не мог долго на нее смотреть»._

 

Письмо от Эрика пришло на следующий день. Поначалу Чарльз был поражен, но потом догадался, что Эрик, должно быть, отправил его через день или два после его отъезда из Нью-Салема. Теперь их общение будет происходить в странном порядке, но это неважно — письмо от Эрика, и он может читать его и хранить.  


Внутри был рисунок Джин (Может быть, это камень? Но с ножками? Во всяком случае, он фиолетовый) и один лист, исписанный аккуратным, четким, почти механическим почерком Эрика:

 

_«Я, конечно, должен сказать тебе, что у меня все хорошо. Но на самом деле каждый следующий час с того момента, как ты вышел за дверь, тяжелее предыдущего. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты позволил мне поехать с тобой на вокзал... да, я знаю, мы бы не смогли нормально попрощаться на публике, но это дало бы нам побыть вместе еще немного._  


_Имей в виду, Чарльз, ты не получишь от меня обнадеживающей лжи. Только честность. Я никогда не давал тебе меньшего, когда ты был тут, и не буду теперь, когда ты далеко. Я должен продолжать делать все как раньше, как будто ничего не поменялось. Иначе я не смогу этого вынести. Ты ведь понимаешь меня?_  


_Может быть, я последую твоему совету и пойду в храм в это воскресенье, но я еще не решил. Джин, как ты видишь, увлеклась черепахами. Да. Это черепаха. Одержимая каким-то странным понятием о семейной жизни, Рейвен вчера вечером пыталась приготовить ужин. Это было ужасно. Мне пришлось в полночь прокрасться на кухню в поисках крекеров, чтобы утолить голод._  


_Я люблю тебя и скучаю по тебе. Во сне я шарю по той половине кровати, на которой должен быть ты. Не делай глупостей. Возвращайся домой, ко мне»._

 

Чарльз так ясно слышал каждое слово, произнесенное голосом Эрика, будто был с ним в одной комнате. Он прижал письмо к груди, как щит.  


Затем он осознал, что не может сохранить его.  


Чарльз потратил немало времени, убеждая Эрика в том, что армия США больше не проверяет письма и что они могут писать друг другу правду. Но это значило, что теперь каждое письмо было потенциальным доказательством. Армейские бараки были тесными, у него не было настоящего личного пространства. Да, он мог спрятать письма, засунув их в свои вещи. Но будет ли этого достаточно, пока он будет в полях? Единственная ошибка могла обернуться катастрофой.  


Нет, они не будут так рисковать.  


Чарльз перечитывал письмо Эрика снова и снова, пока не почувствовал, что помнит его наизусть. Затем он позаимствовал зажигалку у медсестры и сжег его. Он удерживал письмо за уголок так долго, как мог, пока огонь не опалил его пальцы, а потом позволил последнему пылающему клочку упасть в мусорное ведро.  


Ночью Чарльз повторял письмо про себя, и хотя он помнил каждое слово, чувства его были уже не совсем такими же.

* * *

— А ты счастливчик, — сказал рядовой Каталина или просто Тони в тот день, когда Чарльз наконец присоединился к своему отряду. — Пять месяцев у нас ни одного погибшего, четыре — ни одного серьезно раненого. Мы выбили вьетконговцев отсюда. Подготовили все к твоему приезду.  


Его язвительность не укрылась от Чарльза, но он никак не отреагировал. Он четко понимал разницу между своей собственной чистой формой и выцветшей одеждой Тони. Он задался вопросом, не блестят ли его ботинки. Тот факт, что он новоприбывший, не мог быть еще более очевидным. Они шли по неровной местности между сгрудившимися вокруг палатками и бараками под звуки «Land of a Thousand Dances», ревевшей из радиоприемника одного из солдат.  


— Перестань навешивать ему, а? — другой рядовой пихнул Тони и близко не так сильно, как тот пихнул его в ответ.  


— Я не люблю отказников, — сказал Тони. — И я не собираюсь извиняться за это. Скажи правду, Ксавьер. Ты поверил в Иисуса ровно тогда, когда лотерея выплюнула дату твоего рождения?  


Чарльз решил не усложнять.  


— Я был священником.  


Видимо, это было достаточно неожиданно, чтобы осадить настрой Тони.  


— Ты издеваешься надо мной.  


Чарльз отрицательно покачал головой. В ответ Тони показал цепочки, которые носил на шее. Помимо военных жетонов там был медальон святого Христофора.  


— Что значит был?  


— Целомудрие оказалось не для меня.  


Более дружелюбный второй рядовой прыснул от смеха.  


— А он мне нравится! Откуда ты, Ксавьер?  


— Нью-Йорк.  


— Я тоже! Город или пригород? — ни один коренной житель Нью-Йорка не признавал, что было что-то между.  


— Уэстчестер. Но несколько лет служил в приходе на Манхэттене.  


— Бруклин тут! — рядовой протянул ему руку. — Армандо Муньоз.  


— Чарльз Ксавьер, — Чарльз нахмурился. — Если это твое имя, то почему у тебя на шлеме написано «Дарвин»?  


— Естественный отбор. Дошло? Все мы в итоге пишем что-то такое. Увидишь. Пойдем, мы поможем тебе устроиться.  


Тони смотрел им вслед, когда они уходили. Его чувства больше не были тем простым презрением, которое он ощущал, когда Чарльз только приехал. Его заменило нечто более сложное, и все же не совсем незнакомое. Это было замешательство, а также предательство, которое чувствовали многие католики, когда сталкивались с бывшим священником. 

 

_«У нас есть койки, на самом деле просто раскладушки, по 20 штук в комнате. Каждый украшает место над своей койкой, как может. У большинства солдат это семейные фотографии, часто разбавленные разворотами из «Плейбоя». У нескольких — рекламные буклеты из автомагазинов с машинами или грузовиками, которые они надеются купить, когда вернутся домой. Они так молоды. Я повесил черепаху, которую нарисовала Джин, хотя больше никто не сможет понять, что это черепаха._  


_Пришлешь мне фотографию? Вряд ли я смогу повесить твое фото, но изображение тебя вместе с Рейвен и Джин будет всем миром для меня. И пришли еще рисунков Джин. Скажи ей, что я буду очень рад, если она нарисует тебя._  


_Завтра мы первый раз отправляемся на патрулирование. Предполагается, что Вьетконг практически вытеснен из этой области, но нам все равно придется прочесать холмы._  


_Я до сих пор не верю в то, что пойду на военное патрулирование. Все это выглядит как очень странный сон. Ты посмеешься и скажешь, что я слишком зациклен на своем внутреннем мире, если умудрился неделями тренироваться и совершить путешествие на другой конец мира, так и не осознав все это до конца. Наверное, ты будешь прав._  


_Но завтра сон закончится»._

* * *

Чарльз всегда думал, что когда становишься сильнее, вес, который раньше казался тяжелым, становится легче. Это было не так. Рюкзак за его спиной все еще ощущался точно на свои 20 килограмм. Разница была лишь в том, что теперь он был способен нести его.  


Они шли по лесу, поднимаясь и спускаясь по склонам, потея под весом рюкзаков и высматривая следы вражеской деятельности. Несмотря на обучение, Чарльз не мог понять, как они собираются увидеть какие-либо следы на грязной земле, покрытой толстым слоем опавших листьев, или растяжки среди бесконечных лиан. Не говоря о том, что вьетконговцы больше не должны находиться в этой области. Может быть, он не видит ничего, потому что видеть нечего?  


И все же, это казалось неправильным.  


— Прочешем все до хребта, — сказал капитан Банд, на чьем шлеме было написано «Рубило». — Проверяем и возвращаемся назад.  


Каталина кивнул и повел их отряд дальше, вниз по наклонной земле. Деревья на склоне были менее толстыми, на землю просачивалось больше солнечного света. К этому времени нервное напряжение, с которым солдаты начали день, немного ослабло. Но Чарльз все еще мог ощущать тень этой эмоции... она увеличивалась, пронзала остро...  


...и он увидел этот склон, этот холм, как будто с большой высоты, с хребта.  


— За нами следят, — сказал он.  


Это был первый раз за весь день, когда он заговорил. Все моментально уставились на него.  


— Взялось ссыкло на нашу голову, — рявкнул Банд.  


— Кто-то наблюдает за нами, — настаивал Чарльз. Он понимал, что не сможет объяснить им свой дар, но он должен был это сказать. — Оттуда.  


Он постарался указать как можно точнее, но ни он, ни кто-либо еще не смог ничего разглядеть за мягко покачивающимися деревьями.  


— Эй, мы все тут немного на нервах, — тихо сказал ему Муньоз.  


— Я говорю правду.  


— Шевелитесь, — раздраженно поторопил Каталина.  


Отряд продолжил спускаться по склону, и Чарльзу не оставалось ничего другого, как последовать за ними. Он держался ближе к деревьям, максимально используя их тень, и надеялся, что следивший за ними всего лишь напуган — и он действительно ощущал страх, но не только его. Также он чувствовал решимость. Злость. Точность. Очертания одного из солдат как единственное, что имело значение...  


Звук выстрела прорезал воздух. Один из солдат дернулся назад, его нога, казалось, взорвалась кровью. Он упал, выкрикивая проклятия.  


Чарльз, как и весь остальной отряд, упал на землю. Ругань и догадки о местоположении снайпера наполнили воздух. Выстрелы возобновились. Но ничего из этого не имело значения. Кто-то был ранен, и Чарльз должен был выполнить свою работу.  


Он пополз вперед на животе, используя склон как преимущество. Пули так быстро врезались в землю вокруг него, что листья, казалось, танцевали, взметаясь в воздух то тут, то там, как во время сильного дождя. Шум стрельбы эхом разлетался по долине, по его черепу, заглушая все остальное. Но он смог сфокусироваться на волнах боли, исходящих от раненого мужчины. Земля вокруг пострадавшей ноги уже стала черной от крови.  


Когда Чарльз добрался до раненого солдата, то просунул руку под него и крикнул, перекрывая шум стрельбы:  


— Ты должен помочь мне здоровой ногой. Отталкивайся вместе со мной, так сильно, как сможешь.  


Подниматься обратно по склону — ползком, буксируя мужчину, который был практически мертвым весом, под огнем — было непросто. Чарльз подтягивался и полз так быстро, как только мог. И все же, ему показалось, что прошла вечность. Камни царапали его живот, пот стекал по коже, раненый мужчина корчился от боли.  


И все же они добрались до места, где начинался подлесок. Хотя его руки трясло от адреналина, Чарльз выхватил жгут, перетянул верхнюю часть бедра и стал изучать рану...  


...и в этот момент та четкая решимость, которую он ощущал, исчезла, как потухшая свеча.  


— Прекратить огонь! — крикнул Банд. Единственным звуком в наступившей тишине было далекое шуршание веток. А затем Чарльз увидел упавшее вниз тело.  


— Есть! — крикнул Каталина, последовали краткие поздравления. Желудок Чарльза скрутило, но он продолжал свою работу.  


— Ксавьер, откуда, черт тебя дери, ты знал, что за нами следят? — наконец спросил Банд.  


— Просто знал, — ответил Чарльз, не поднимая взгляда от своего пациента. Кровотечение замедлилось, но могла быть сломана кость. — Мы должны отнести его вниз.  


— Проклятье, да мы отхватили медика, который, похоже, чует вьетконговцев по запаху.  


Дар от Бога, мог бы сказать Чарльз. Он всегда в это верил. Но его дар только что помог убить другого человека. Солдаты инстинктивно обстреливали склон именно в том месте, на которое Чарльз указал раньше. Иначе им бы понадобилось намного больше времени, чтобы определить, где находится снайпер.  


Он помог убить снайпера, чтобы спасти другие жизни, Чарльз понимал это. Но он никогда не хотел помогать убить кого-либо.  


Это было вне его понимания.  


Когда они возвращались назад, больше не подвергшись нападениям, Каталина сказал почти сквозь зубы:  


— Ты хорошо поработал там.  


Чарльз не ответил. Все его внимание, оставшееся от наблюдения за пациентом, было поглощено размышлениями о том, что его дар может быть использован для убийства, и попытками понять, почему Бог допускает это.  


Этим вечером он получил письмо от Эрика. 

 

_«Я гордился собой за то, что был так прямолинейно честен с тобой в моем письме. А затем я открыл твое и нашел там отчет об отмывании мертвых. Меня пугают мысли об этих убитых во Вьетнаме людях, о том, как легко ты можешь стать одним из них. И все же я рад, что ты ничего не скрываешь от меня. Даже этого._  


_Одну вещь я скрывал от тебя. Нет, не скрывал, скорее не делился ею с тобой раньше. Я помогал ликвидировать мертвых в Освенциме. Тела нужно было переносить из газовой камеры в крематорий. Я начал делать это в возрасте тринадцати лет. Мы работали молча, ужасно стыдясь... стыдясь того, что мы живы. Я бы хотел оказать тем людям ту же достойную услугу, которую ты оказываешь вашим павшим солдатам. Но все, что я мог, это складывать их в кучу, чтобы затем их сожгли, как мусор. Твоя работа продолжается. Но, я думаю, ты и так уже это понял._  


_Что касается меня, прежде чем ты спросишь — да, я пошел в храм, как прилежный еврейский мальчик. Это было слишком долго. Некоторые члены общины помогают организовать завтра марш протеста против войны, я пойду туда. Рейвен тоже хочет пойти, но один из нас должен остаться с Джин. Я пообещал ей, что в следующий раз она будет радикалом, а я родителем. Это важно — то, что мы продолжаем высказываться, продолжаем протестовать против этой бессмысленной войны._  


_Весна в самом расцвете. Ты бы видел сейчас свой сад. Даже я могу назвать его храмом. Джин решила, что лягушки более интересны, чем черепахи, так что я прикладываю рисунок одной из них вместе с рисунком меня. Может быть, у тебя получится понять разницу между ними, в отличие от меня. Она часто спрашивает, где «папины мысли», и утверждает, что раньше они всегда были рядом с ней. Конечно, я сказал ей, что ты думаешь о ней каждый день, каждый час._  


_Это то, как часто я думаю о тебе._  


_Я люблю тебя. Возвращайся домой, ко мне»._

 

Чарльз сложил письмо и засунул его в карман рубашки, так что оно могло побыть всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его сердца до того момента, когда он сожжет его позже ночью. Затем он взглянул на рисунки, сделанные блестящим карандашом. Для него было очевидно, на каком из них был Эрик, а на каком лягушка, но, возможно, не все бы с ним согласились. Он повесил оба рисунка над своей койкой.  


— Кто их нарисовал? — дружески спросил Муньоз. Его койка была рядом с койкой Чарльза.  


— Моя дочь. Джин. Ей три.  


— Уверен, она милашка. Не дает маме передохнуть.  


— Мать Джин умерла, когда ей был всего год, — осторожно ответил Чарльз.  


— О, черт. Очень жаль это слышать, — его искренность тронула Чарльза, навсегда превратив из Муньоза в Армандо, из товарища по оружию в друга. И хотя он представлял горе, которое Чарльз никогда не испытывал по отношению к незнакомой женщине, его намерения были чисты. — Кто заботится о ней, пока ты тут?  


— Моя сестра Рейвен. И Эрик. Мой... лучший друг.  


— Они женаты? — спросил Армандо. — Твоя сестра и твой друг.  


Чарльз спрятал улыбку.  


— Нет, хотя некоторые люди задаются вопросом, что происходит между ними.  


— Время покажет, — сказав это, Армандо вернулся к своему важному занятию — раскуриванию сигареты.  


После того, как настала ночь, он сжег письмо Эрика, а «The Mamas & the Papas» закончили петь по радио «California Dreamin’», Чарльз написал ответ на линованной бумаге из блокнота, расправив ее на собственных коленях. Он знал, как напугает Эрика его рассказ об атаке снайпера, но также он знал, что должен оставаться честным.

 

_«Ты скажешь, что это не я убил снайпера, и я действительно не убивал. Но я сделал эту смерть более определенной или, как минимум, более быстрой. Ты скажешь, что я всего лишь защищал свою жизнь, и это правда. Но я не могу выкинуть это из головы, Эрик. Мой дар помог убить другого человека. Как это возможно? Я верил, что мне позволено видеть души других людей, чтобы помогать им, направлять их, давать им недостающее чувство понимания и сочувствия. Так как это могло произойти? Даже если бы я захотел, это должно быть невозможно. Даже для самозащиты... мой дар был дан мне не для использования в собственных целях, в этом я уверен. Может ли он быть просто... талантом, способностью, без определенной цели? Без морального предназначения? Я думаю об этом снова и снова, и это изматывает меня._  


_Помимо этого — если можно сказать, что есть что-то помимо этого — рядовой Уэйр, похоже, полностью поправится и даже не будет хромать. Он собирается вернуться к нам, как только восстановится. Я был рад узнать, что способен не терять голову под огнем. И, конечно, я благодарен за свою собственную жизнь так, как никогда раньше._  


_Спасибо, что рассказал мне об Освенциме. Я понимаю, почему ты никогда не говорил об этом. Должно быть, очень тяжело даже думать об этом, не то, что говорить. Но это помогло мне понять, что даже когда я нахожусь на другом конце света, мы все еще становимся ближе друг к другу. Я надеюсь, ты больше не испытываешь стыда за то, что выжил. Ты выжил, чтобы быть свидетелем. Те люди заслужили, чтобы правда стала известна._  


_Рисунки Джин висят над моей койкой. Ночью я смотрю вверх — на твое изображение. По крайней мере, на то, что я думаю, является твоим изображением. Было бы ужасно узнать, что я испытывал плотские чувства к лягушке. Передай Рейвен, чтобы она иногда писала мне, хорошо? Она терпеть не может писать письма, но она могла бы отправить открытку. Я молюсь за всех вас. Я скучаю по тебе постоянно и люблю тебя»._

 

Он убедился, что заклеил конверт, и лег спать.

* * *

На следующий день патруль нашел тело снайпера — молодого парня, почти мальчика. На нем не было вьетконговской военной формы, и это вызвало предположения, что он мог быть скорее партизаном из местных, чем солдатом.  


— Мы тут выворачиваемся наизнанку ради чертовых гуков, которые даже не ценят этого, — сказал Каталина, жуя свой табак.  


Чарльз заставил себя всмотреться в это молодое, строгое лицо и осознать, что он сыграл роль в его смерти. И все же, он не мог представить, что мог поступить по-другому.  


Во всяком случае, это была последняя вражеская активность за несколько недель. Патрулирования оставались напряженными, но небогатыми на события. И дни стали проходить для Чарльза с призрачной одинаковостью. Единственным признаком того, что время движется, была постоянно возрастающая летняя жара и дожди. Единственными знаками препинания в этом однообразном потоке были письма от Эрика. 

 

_«Проклятье, Чарльз! Я же просил тебя не делать глупостей! Да, это был героический поступок. И глупый. Я и не ожидал от тебя меньшей храбрости, но я боюсь за твою жизнь за нас обоих. Я с трудом выношу мысли о пулях, падающих по обе стороны твоего тела — того самого, которое я сжимал в объятиях. Весь день после твоего письма я носился по дому и срывался на всех, пока Рейвен наконец не налила мне виски и не усадила смотреть вместе с ней фильмы по телевизору. У меня до сих пор трясутся руки, я уверен, ты заметил это по моему почерку._  


_Но у меня нет права ругать тебя. На мирном митинге я... не смог остаться мирным. Некоторые из нас начали кидать разные предметы в полицию. Ничего по-настоящему опасного — просто куски мусора и всякий хлам. Но этого было достаточно, чтобы полиция обрушилась на нас всеми своими силами._  


_Слезоточивый газ — очаровательная вещь. Твои глаза напухают, горло горит, а сопли вытекают из носа так, будто кто-то открыл внутри вентиль. Уже прошло несколько дней, но Рейвен говорит, что я до сих пор выгляжу как смерть. Конечно, она преувеличивает._  


_Кстати, я не смог уговорить ее написать тебе. Возможно, она упирается, потому что напугана, но не хочет показывать тебе этого. И не знает, что еще сказать. Но она посылает тебе свою любовь через меня. И мы сделали фотографию, так что я отправлю ее тебе, как только ее напечатают._  


_Джин шлет тебе рисунок рыбы, поразительно понятный. Еще она говорит, что хранит свои мысли для тебя. Как будто их можно сохранить как цветы, которые она сушит в книгах. Честно говоря, я не понимаю, что происходит у нее в голове._  


_Что же касается твоего дара... На этом месте я остановился почти на час, думая, что написать. Каждый раз, когда моя ручка касалась бумаги, я снова задумывался о том, что собираюсь сказать. И я до сих пор не знаю, что тебе ответить. Все, что я могу сказать, это то, что верю — ты поступаешь правильно._  


_Когда я просыпаюсь, моя кровать слишком пуста. На работе я десяток раз поднимаю глаза, ожидая увидеть тебя. С наступлением ночи мое тело напрасно страдает по тебе. Я люблю тебя. Возвращайся домой, ко мне»._

 

Их патрулирования становились более короткими. Солдатам дали больше свободы и разрешили ходить в соседний город. Это значило, что вскоре Чарльз начал расходовать пенициллин. Очень много пенициллина.

 

_«Я никогда не думал, что проведу большую часть времени за границей, заботясь об одной единственной части мужского тела — уж точно не об этой части. На обучении нам говорили, что это одна из самых распространенных проблем, с которой приходится иметь дело медикам во всей армии. И так было фактически во всех военных образованиях всех времен. И все же, я должен был увидеть это своими глазами, чтобы поверить. Я прилетел на другой конец света главным образом для того, чтобы сражаться с гонореей»._

 

Через некоторое время Чарльза освободили от обязанностей, чтобы отправить в медицинскую миссию по близлежащим деревням. Там он с парой других медиков и медсестер должен был делать несколько основных вещей: лечить глазные инфекции, раздавать лекарства от диареи и тому подобное. Однажды он даже помог принять роды, и тот ужас и удивление, с которыми тощий маленький мальчик впервые смотрел на мир, пронзили Чарльза, как стрела из чистого света. Люди хотели доверять ему, но в глубине их сознания всегда мелькали ужасные истории — ужасные воспоминания о том, что делали другие солдаты. Иногда эти солдаты были вьетконговцами, но слишком часто они были американцами и носили ту же форму, что и Чарльз.  


Возвращаясь в свои бараки, Чарльз всматривался в каждое лицо и задавался вопросом, кто из них был способен на зверства, которые он видел в сознании тех людей. Он знал, что Армандо не смог бы сделать ничего подобного. Банд — смог бы, и делал. Видение инцидента, за который он получил свое прозвище «Рубило», мелькало в сознании Чарльза, как осколки битого стекла. Тот факт, что от природы Банд не был жестоким, делало все еще хуже. Но большинство людей вокруг, таких как Тони Каталина, были для Чарльза загадкой.  


Он знал, что грех неизбежен. Но тщеславие, похоть, зависть — это естественные импульсы, большинство которых рождаются из здоровых потребностей и становятся доминирующими. Но стремление к жестокому обращению с другими людьми не было естественным.  
Или было?

 

_«Вот, держи, Чарльз — фотография трех людей, живущих в твоем доме и ждущих твоего возвращения. Джин настояла на том, чтобы надеть свое самое красивое платье для вечеринок, и мы с Рейвен тоже решили нарядиться. Так что выглядим мы так, будто в девять только вышли, хотя на самом деле наслаждались очередным семейным вечером дома. Даже Рейвен теперь стала домоседкой. Кто бы мог подумать?»_

 

— Это твоя _сестра_? — спросил Армандо, когда Чарльз повесил фотографию.  


Чарльз посмотрел на нее свежим взглядом. Рейвен стояла посредине между улыбающейся в камеру Джин и Эриком, выглядящим лихо в своем вечернем костюме. Белое платье подчеркивало каждый изгиб ее тела, а волосы были уложены в элегантный шиньон. Ее лицо выглядело таким женственным и обаятельным, что она вполне могла быть восходящей звездой кинематографа.  


— Да. Почему ты произнес это... так?  


— Эм, да просто. Просто так, — Армандо поспешно отвернулся к своей койке. — Симпатичная девушка.  


— Армандо!  


— Забудь, что я сказал!

 

_«Stars & Stripes» сообщает, что война идет успешно. Я знаю достаточно, чтобы не верить в это, и все же тут так легко поддаться этим байкам ради самоуспокоения. Бои, в основном, проходят далеко отсюда. Мои медицинские обязанности не так уж сильно отличаются от обязанностей обычного доктора, хотя я надеюсь, что обычные доктора видят меньше венерических болезней. Жара давит беспощадно, впрочем, как и дожди. И все же то, что это считается значительной проблемой, уже говорит о многом. Пока что мне везет._  


_Везет настолько, что у меня остается время беспокоиться о тебе, Эрик. В своем последнем письме ты едва упомянул об этом, но ты уже третий раз пострадал во время протеста. Да, выражать свое мнение важно, но почему ты всегда должен быть в первых рядах, среди самых разгневанных протестующих? Ты скажешь, что это зеркальное отображение моего решения поехать сюда — мораль, честь, ответственность, и я понимаю все это. Но ты призвал меня к ответу за это, и я собираюсь сделать то же самое. Ты должен думать о Джин, и ты знаешь это. Что случится, если тебя арестуют или, не приведи Господь, депортируют? Я думаю, ты находишься в более реальной опасности, чем я. Сегодня ночью я смотрел на твою фотографию — пытался представить тебя с подбитым глазом. Я не смог. Я прошу тебя, пожалуйста, сдерживай себя — хотя бы достаточно для того, чтобы остаться целым и не попасть в тюрьму, хорошо?_  


_Если бы я был там, я бы поцеловал твой синяк. Я бы прижал твою голову к своей груди. Я бы поднес чашку прохладной воды к твоим губам. Я бы спел тебе на ночь»._

 

Обязанность мыть туалеты — одно из бесчисленных армейских развлечений. Отсутствие активных военных действий не принесло существенных улучшений в их примитивное устройство удобств. Туалеты представляли собой пристройки с ведрами, которые нужно было опорожнять.  


— Не расплещи через край, или клянусь, я собственными руками засуну тебя в ведро, — бурчал Тони, пока они тащили одно из ведер наружу.  


— Я стараюсь, — Чарльз пытался дышать сквозь зубы, чтобы не чувствовать запаха.  


— Ну вот, опять. Ты снова ведешь себя так, будто я ничего не сказал. Ты хоть когда-нибудь злишься? Хоть иногда? Это не по-человечески, вести себя так.  


Это было то, что иногда беспокоило и Эрика. С Эриком Чарльз, в конце концов, научился выражать свою злость — по меньшей мере, изредка, — но только спустя годы близости. Здесь же у этой его части не было голоса.  


— Нужно нечто большее, чтобы заставить меня выйти из себя.  


— И что же это? — Тони выглядел так, будто действительно хотел узнать. Но следующие его слова проникли намного глубже, чем Чарльз мог бы ожидать. — Ты как будто до сих пор притворяешься священником. Почему ты хочешь притворяться священником больше, чем быть им на самом деле?  


Старая потеря эхом отозвалась внутри Чарльза, намного громче и глубже, чем когда-либо за долгое время. На одно мгновение он вспомнил, как стоял перед алтарем, чувствуя любовь своей паствы и осознавая свое предназначение с безупречной ясностью.  


— Давай просто закончим с этим, — сказал Чарльз, и они продолжили тащить ведро.

 

_«Я долго думал, Чарльз — целых три месяца, — так что ты, наверное, решил, что я никогда не заговорю об этом. Наверное, я так же много, как и ты, думал о том, что произошло в тот день со снайпером, что ты почувствовал, и к чему это привело._  


_Что поразило меня больше всего, так это осознание, как далеко я зашел в своей вере в твой дар. Ты говоришь, что это дар от Бога. Я не верю в Бога. Но я все же верю в то, чем он наделил тебя._  


_Неужели это вера, Чарльз? Я думаю, что я... верю в то, во что веришь ты. Это не то же самое, что вера в Бога, но это и не то, с чем я начинал._  


_Я только знаю, что твоя вера для меня прекрасней, чем любой Бог когда-либо описывал в любом завете. Твой дар должен иметь моральное предназначение, потому что это часть тебя. Это твое убеждение, твое верование превращает твои возможности из простого трюка во что-то значительное. И ты один из немногих людей, которым я бы мог поверить, что у них есть такой дар. По крайней мере, пусть эта моя вера поддерживает тебя так, как твоя поддерживает меня._  


_Вкладываю последний рисунок Джин — она говорит, что это Бэтмен, танцующий на радуге. Рейвен снова пыталась готовить, и результат был намного лучше. Я подозреваю, что она втайне от меня берет уроки. Это единственно объяснение того, как мы пришли от несъедобных помоев к курице «по-королевски». Она все еще отказывается писать тебе, но теперь, похоже потому, что я достаю ее этим. Ты знаешь, что она терпеть не может, когда ее достают. Так что я буду молчать. Посмотрим, сработает ли это._  


_Лето уже наполовину прошло. Я говорю себе, что должен выдержать всего по одному времени года без тебя. Но летняя жара всегда напоминает мне о нашем первом поцелуе, о первой ночи, когда мы были вместе. Я помню, как слизывал пот с твоей девственной кожи. Возвращайся домой, ко мне»._

 

— Черт возьми! — орал Армандо в притворном возмущении. — Опять?  


— Теперь ты должен мне... двадцать два доллара и семьдесят пять центов, — Чарльз пометил свою последнюю победу в блокноте, который в данный момент использовался для подсчета очков в покере.  


Армандо застонал и бросил свои карты на плоский камень, который служил им покерным столом во время ночного дежурства на склоне холма.  


— Ладно, ты всегда знаешь, когда я блефую. Помоги человеку и расскажи — что меня выдает?  


Чарльз пожал плечами. Он не думал, что это как-то связано с его даром, по крайней мере, надеялся на это. Но, может быть, возможность видеть человеческие души показала ему больше признаков лжи, чем знало большинство людей.  


— Ты практически обчистил меня, — сказал Банд. Ему пришлось выйти из игры незадолго до этого. — Но дай человеку шанс отыграться хоть немного, а?  


В моменты, подобные этому, когда дневные обходы были утомительными, но не слишком тяжелыми, когда солдаты на страже не ожидали опасности, когда сквернословие вокруг него было беззлобным и дружеским, Чарльзу почти нравилось в армии.  


Только теперь он осознал, что глубоко внутри всегда задавался вопросом, сможет ли он справиться с чем-то вроде этого. Он знал, что по многим меркам вел очень закрытую жизнь — не такую закрытую, как часто предполагал Эрик, но точно далекую от пороков. Ему всегда было интересно, как бы он справился с более жестокой стороной жизни, не будь он защищен от нее своим богатством или церковью.  


Это, возможно, был не самый худший военный долг, возложенный на кого-либо. Но это без сомнения было намного жестче и требовало больше усилий, чем все, что он знал прежде. Чарльз понял, что чувствует почти восторг от того, что может выдержать это.  


— Я играю, — сказал Тони, зажигая еще одну сигарету. — Чья очередь сдавать?  


— Моя, — Чарльз срезал колоду. — Джокеры дикие.

* * *

Когда они вернулись ночью в лагерь, Чарльз лежал в своей койке и пытался молиться, но это было трудно. Хотя он, в конце концов, привык не обращать внимания на полупубличную мастурбацию, которая происходила каждый вечер, но прямо сейчас казалось, что весь их отряд занимается этим одновременно. Вздохи, стоны... эти звуки напоминали ему об Эрике...  


Чарльз схватил блокнот и ручку. Если он думает об Эрике, то может написать ему. Но было так сложно заставить себя думать о чем-то кроме секса, когда сам воздух, казалось, пахнет им.  


Хотя он мог бы...  


Его глаза расширились, когда мысль обрела форму. Многие солдаты писали такие письма и получали их в ответ от оставшихся дома девушек. Чарльз никогда не думал об этом. Конечно, Эрик оказался мастером сказать все несколькими словами — своим упоминанием их первой ночи он заставил Чарльза весь день провести в лихорадочных мечтах.  


Но, может быть, стоило попробовать. В конце концов, если он должен честно говорить о своих мыслях, то секс — это то, о чем он сейчас думал.  
Так что Чарльз начал писать. 

 

_«Я хочу, чтобы ты прочитал это письмо, когда будешь один в нашей комнате, желательно ночью перед тем, как ляжешь спать. Прямо сейчас я представляю тебя там, растянувшегося поперек матраса в своих шортах. Больше на тебе ничего нет._  


_Потому что в моем воображении я там вместе с тобой»._

 

Хорошо, для начала сойдет. Чарльз с трудом сглотнул и позволил своим мыслям сделать несколько поворотов.

 

_«Если бы я был там, я бы прополз по кровати, пока не накрыл тебя полностью своим телом. Я бы поцеловал тебя — сначала нежно, потом сильнее, пока бы ты не приоткрыл губы. Как же я скучаю по твоему языку у меня во рту, Эрик. Твоим рукам на моем теле. Я бы медленно стянул вниз твои шорты, чтобы ты мог лежать подо мной полностью обнаженным._  


_Затем я бы проложил путь вдоль твоего тела, целуя каждый миллиметр, пока мое лицо не скрылось бы между твоих ног. Я бы взял твой...»_

 

Чарльз остановился. Вообще-то, он никогда не _говорил_ об этом. Какое слово использовать? За последние несколько месяцев со своим отрядом он услышал непристойностей больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. Но то слово, которое они в основном использовали — «хрен» — звучало совсем неправильно. Хрен звучал как что-то маленькое. Это точно не то слово, которое подходит для Эрика.

 

_«...твой член в рот и сосал бы его долго и глубоко, пока не услышал бы твои стоны. Возможно, ты бы стал умолять меня дать тебе кончить, но я бы не позволил этого так быстро. Ты бы извивался подо мной. Я могу представить, как ты двигаешься._  


_Когда бы ты начал дышать быстро, и был бы почти вне себя от возбуждения, я бы ввел в тебя пальцы, чтобы подготовить. Я был бы таким возбужденным тогда... я возбужден сейчас, когда пишу это, так возбужден, что это причиняет боль. И затем, когда ни один из нас не мог бы ждать больше ни одной секунды...»_

 

Он разрывался между потребностью кончить и желанием истерически рассмеяться. Боже мой, посмотрите на него, взрослого мужчину, который впервые за всю свою жизнь пишет это слово, в неверии уставившись на то, как буквы т-р-а-х-н-у-л обретают форму под его ручкой.

 

_«...я бы трахнул тебя. Я бы начал так медленно, Эрик, так медленно, что ты бы сказал, что это похоже на жжение. Но ты бы двигал бедрами, лаская меня, пока я не начал бы двигаться быстрее. Я бы обхватил рукой твой член, и вскоре мы бы оба вскрикивали. Я бы почувствовал, как ты кончаешь в мою ладонь. Я бы кончил внутри тебя, а затем мы бы сжали друг друга в объятиях._  


_Ох, Эрик, я скучаю по тебе, по всему тебе — не только по твоему телу, но и по нему тоже, не только по сексу, но определенно по нему! Я никогда до этого не писал непристойных писем. В бараке темно, но я уверен, что мое лицо пылает. Я надеюсь, что использовал правильные слова._  


_И самое смущающее — но самое важное, — что когда я закончу писать это, я...»_

 

Чарльз прикусил нижнюю губу.

 

_«...собираюсь трогать себя, и я хочу, чтобы ты сделал то же самое. Если мы разделим одну и ту же фантазию, это будет для меня максимально близко к тому, чтобы заняться с тобой любовью. По крайней мере, пока я не вернусь домой._  


_Когда мы снова будем вместе, я сделаю эту фантазию реальностью сотни раз. Вот увидишь. Я так сильно тебя люблю»._

 

Даже в темноте Чарльз нашел конверт и моментально запечатал его. Он надеялся, что завтра ему хватит храбрости, чтобы отправить его.  
А сейчас...  


Скрытый звуками стонов и храпа, наполняющими комнату, Чарльз обхватил себя, думая об Эрике, и крепко сжал. Он уже был настолько возбужден написанием письма, что большего и не понадобилось.  


Спал он невероятно хорошо.

* * *

— Скажи это еще раз, — попросил Армандо, когда они поднимались вверх по склону во время одного из патрулирований.  


Поправив свой медицинский рюкзак, Чарльз повторил:  


— Illegitimis non carborundum est.  


— И это действительно переводится как... — Тони ухмылялся, как и большинство остальных солдат.  


— Более-менее: «Не иди на поводу у ублюдков».  


Все засмеялись, а Армандо даже хлопнул в ладоши.  


— Кто же знал, что они говорили такое на латыни? В те времена?  


— Вообще-то, это выражение придумали во время Второй мировой войны британские солдаты, изучавшие латынь в школе, — сказал Чарльз. — Но я думаю, что это чувство универсально для всех солдат — где угодно, когда угодно.  


Пот, казалось, приклеил его рюкзак к рубашке, которая, в свою очередь, прилепилась к телу. Он намочил платок прохладной водой и повязал его вокруг головы, чтобы облегчить парниковый эффект шлема, но это уже давно не помогало. Теперь он просто сдерживал часть пота, не давая ему стекать вниз по лицу. Армейское предписание, требующее носить носки под ботинками, сейчас выглядело как садистская пытка. Жара окружала его, душила его. Воздух был настолько влажным, что казалось, будто они идут сквозь сауну. Мягкий неясный свет пробивался сквозь толстую листву над их головами.  


— Так ты знаешь латынь, — Армандо загнул один палец. — Французский, потому что ты был единственным, кто смог заговорить с той горячей штучкой в деревне...  


— Мы обсуждали артрит ее матери! — но, похоже, никто не поверил его протестам.  


— ...что еще?  


— Немецкий, итальянский, испанский и португальский. Ну, немного португальский, — Чарльз мог также достаточно хорошо изъясняться на голландском, но решил это не упоминать.  


— Ты знаешь столько языков и до сих пор не додумался, как попросить у армии США повышения ни на одном из них! — засмеялся Тони.  


— Плюс священник и наполовину доктор, — Армандо протянул руку. — Дай-ка мне свой шлем.  


Чарльз с легкостью передал его. Банд как раз позволил им сделать перерыв, хотя они шли не больше трех часов. Длительный мир превратил их патрулирования в не более чем лесные походы.  


Несколько секунд Армандо орудовал ручкой, затем протянул шлем обратно.  


— Самое время тебе тоже написать что-то на нем.  


Он посмотрел вниз на то, что теперь было написано на его шлеме — огромными черными буквами. «Профессор Икс».  


— Сойдет, — рассмеялся Чарльз.  


Внезапно Банд поднял вверх руку. Все уставились на него, медленно возвращаясь к бдительности. Чарльз ощутил пульсацию напряжения вокруг них и посмотрел вниз, чтобы увидеть то, что увидел Банд — растяжку. Ловушку. Она почти не отличалась от бесчисленных лиан, обвивающих стволы деревьев и камни вокруг них. Если бы Банд не заметил ее, или если бы они сделали перерыв на пару минут позже, кто-то бы активировал ее, и их бы разнесло на куски.  


— Не думаю, что она новая, — сказал Тони.  


— Мы проходили тут как минимум раз в неделю за последние три месяца, — ответил рядовой Джефферсон. — Не может быть, чтобы мы пропускали ее каждый раз.  


Чарльз знал, как и всегда, что в этот момент за ними никто не следил. Но также он знал, что те дни, когда это было так, подходят к концу. Скоро война вернется к ним.

* * *

Хотя остаток патрулирования прошел в напряженном ожидании, а солдаты подпрыгивали буквально от каждого треска ветки, они больше ничего и никого не нашли. Армандо вырвало, и Банд насмехался над ним, называя трусом. Но когда они вернулись в лагерь на следующий вечер, стало ясно, что Армандо на самом деле болен. Это вряд ли было что-то более серьезное, чем вирус, но нужно было поддерживать его водный баланс. Замотавшись со всем этим, Чарльз только спустя час заметил письмо, лежащее на его койке.  


Когда Армандо выпил пакетик растворенного в воде регидратанта, Чарльз поспешно схватил письмо от Эрика. Конверт был непривычно тонким, внутри был только один листок бумаги, и тот был исписан не до конца. И все же Чарльз улыбался, читая его. 

 

_«Это не совсем письмо — настоящее я отправлю чуть позже, — но я хотел дать тебе знать, что твое последнее и самое страстное послание было получено. Ты использовал очень правильные слова, и твои инструкции были выполнены с большим энтузиазмом! Сегодня я не могу перестать улыбаться. Как будто ты провел ночь в моей постели... ну, ладно, не настолько хорошо. Но на втором месте после этого._  


_Ты не перестаешь удивлять и восхищать меня. И я надеюсь вскоре написать тебе похожее письмо._  


_Не могу дождаться, когда снова займусь с тобой любовью по-настоящему. Возвращайся домой, ко мне»._

 

Чарльз быстро сложил письмо, затем обнаружил под ним другую его часть. Это была открытка из Кони-Айленда — ярко-красные американские горки на фоне бледно-голубого неба. Когда он перевернул ее, то усмехнулся, узнав неразборчивый почерк Рейвен.

 

_«Прости, что мне понадобилось столько времени, чтобы написать. Ты знаешь, что я не люблю этого. Эрик привез нас с Джин сюда, и мы все втроем катались на колесе обозрения... Я решила, ты должен знать. Я думаю о тебе каждый день, правда. Мы оба стараемся всегда держать тебя в своих мыслях, несмотря ни на что. Пожалуйста, возвращайся домой в целости и поскорее»._

 

Чарльз прочитал текст, затем перечитал его еще раз. Это было не хуже, чем любое другое нечастое письмо или открытка от Рейвен за все прошедшие года. На самом деле, это было даже более многословным. И все же, кое-что в нем показалось ему... необычным.  


Нервным.  


Почти извиняющимся.  


За что Рейвен было извиняться?  


Чарльз прочитал сообщение еще раз, рисуя в воображении картину: Эрик и Рейвен на колесе обозрения, бок о бок поднимаются вверх, к небесам, Джин — маленькая точка между ними. Он представлял это, глядя на фотографию над своей кроватью.  


Каждый раз, когда он смотрел на фотографию, то всматривался только в дорогие сердцу улыбающиеся лица. Теперь же он обратил внимание на их тела. На то, как Рейвен слегка прислонилась к плечу Эрика, как его рука обвивала ее талию. Если убрать с фотографии Джин, кто угодно сказал бы, что это фотография привлекательной влюбленной пары.

 

_«Мы оба стараемся всегда держать тебя в своих мыслях, несмотря ни на что»._

 

Несмотря ни на что. Несмотря на что?  


Это невозможно. Эрик не смог бы написать то письмо, которое Чарльз только что прочитал, или любое другое, если бы он был — Чарльз споткнулся об эту мысль — неверен ему.  


И все же, в его письмах Рейвен упоминалась все чаще и чаще, с большей теплотой — она готовила ужины, смотрела вместе с ним фильмы. Эрик понимал ее намного лучше, чем раньше, ведь они вместе воспитывали ребенка. И теперь Чарльз понял без всяких сомнений, что идея о них, как о паре, как о любовниках, уже посещала мысли Рейвен.  


Она не хотела этого. Она ненавидела себя за это. Каждая строчка в открытке говорила Чарльзу об этом. Но это было так.  


Возможно, Эрик понятия не имел об этом... пока что.  


Но Чарльз должен был служить во Вьетнаме еще шесть месяцев. Единственное физическое удовольствие, которое он мог дать Эрику, было в виде писем. Тем временем, Эрик будет продолжать ужинать, смеяться, быть родителем и жить с Рейвен. Чарльз был равнодушен к женскому телу, но он знал, что Эрик не был. А Рейвен великолепна по любым меркам. И они были так похожи, на самом деле намного более похожи, чем Эрик и Чарльз когда-либо. Жители Нью-Салема видели эту возможность, даже Армандо почувствовал ее.  


Он так хотел верить, что это невозможно. Но слова, сказанные призывной комиссии, настигли его: _«Грех неизбежен. Это часть человеческого существования»_. Его сестра и его любовник, в конце концов, были всего лишь людьми — одинокими, изолированными, жаждущими любви, тепла и секса...  


Разум Чарльза все еще протестовал: _«Эрик не мог бы. Он не мог бы.»_  


Он никогда не обманывал, нет. Он никогда не проявлял даже эмоциональной симпатии к Рейвен. И все же, они с Чарльзом полюбили друг друга против их обоюдного желания, пытаясь отрицать это почти до того момента, когда впервые поцеловались. Месяцы совместной работы и дружбы породили эту любовь. И они не смогли бы остановить это, потому что, видит Бог, они пытались.  


Если это случалось раньше, это может случиться снова.  


Пока Чарльз сидел, оцепенело держа в руках открытку, Тони просунул голову в барак:  


— Мы идем в город сегодня вечером. Ты с нами, Муньоз?  


В ответ Армандо в очередной раз вырвал в ведро.  


— Похоже, это значит «нет», — дружелюбно сказал Тони. — Как насчет тебя, Профессор? Когда-нибудь тебе придется перестать прятаться тут и писать письма и, наконец, немного повеселиться. Может, священник и не может по-настоящему повеселиться, но блин, ты мог бы хоть пива выпить.  


— Бывший священник, — автоматически поправил его Чарльз, бессмысленно, как попугай.  


— Почему бы тебе не пойти? — Армандо рухнул обратно на свою койку. — Отдохни хотя бы раз.  


— Я должен остаться с тобой.  


— Что еще ты собираешься мне сказать? Продолжай пить это сладко-соленое дерьмо, старайся попадать в ведро?  


Чарльз помедлил.  


— В основном, да.  


— Не беспокойся обо мне, Профессор. Я выживу, — лицо Армандо исказила гримаса, как будто его желудок решил оспорить эту браваду. — Ты действительно хочешь сидеть тут весь вечер и наблюдать, как я блюю?  


Хотя Чарльз лучше бы остался со своим пациентом, он знал, что всю ночь не сможет думать ни о чем, кроме Рейвен и Эрика. Разве что у него получится как-то отвлечь себя.  


— Хорошо. Я пойду.  


— Срань господня, да у нас тут настоящее чудо! — громко рассмеялся Тони.  


Но эта ночь в городе не принесла утешения. Бар, в который они пошли — отвратительное место с гофрированными металлическими стенами и дощатым потолком, — был почти что борделем. Чарльз выпил кружку пива, потом еще одну, и еще, пытаясь любезно отвязаться от полураздетой молодой девушки. Пиво не заглушило ни его собственные тревоги, ни ту суматоху, которую он ощущал вокруг.  


Души здесь... это точно было похоже на чистилище.  


Некоторые из них упивались этой атмосферой. Банд определенно был среди них, поливая грудь девушки ликером и слизывая его. Даже некоторые проститутки были счастливы — те, которые отхватили себе молодых, привлекательных солдат или, как минимум, тех, которые могли хорошо заплатить. Но этот лихорадочный восторг был связан с совсем другим видом мыслей — холодным, бесконечным расчетом, кто, что и за сколько будет делать. Также была и печаль, как холодное студенистое дно подо всем этим беспорядком — новые девушки, которые не хотели продавать свое тело, парни, которые боялись получить триппер, но не желали упасть лицом в грязь перед своими товарищами, и устойчивая качка тошноты тех, кто выпил слишком много.  


« _Подождите_ , — мысли Чарльза были размытыми. — _Может быть, это всего лишь я_ ».  


Хорошо приложившись к бутылке джина, Банд начал орать:  


— Мне нужно это! И я хочу этого прямо сейчас! — он покачнулся назад, усадил себя на пол, а затем практически распластался по нему. — Ты меня слышишь? Я хочу этого прямо сейчас! _Сейчас же!_  


Одна из женщин оседлала его, а затем раздвинула колени так, чтобы лицо Банда оказалось в ее промежности. Он принялся за работу под громкие аплодисменты.  


Это стало последней каплей. Чарльз поднялся из-за стола.  


— Мне нужно на воздух, — сказал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Не удивительно, если они не заметят, что он ушел.  


Когда он спускался вниз по шатким ступеням, одна из хозяек бара — пожилая женщина с макияжем в западном стиле и в темно-фиолетовом платье — поймала его за руку.  


— Тебе это не нужно, да? Все эти девушки.  


— Нет. Не нужно.  


— Пойдем, пойдем. Я знаю, что тебе нужно, — она развернула его и подтолкнула к боковой двери в одну из спален. — Я всегда знаю. Это то, что нужно, да?  


Чарльз уставился на того, кто ждал его обнаженным на кровати — мальчик, которому на вид было не больше восьми лет.  


— Нет, — сказал он.  


— Нет? Ты уверен?  


— Я абсолютно уверен, — его голос дрожал от гнева. — Это ребенок.  


— Очень симпатичный...  


— Это ребенок, и вы должны немедленно одеть его и забрать из этого места! — Чарльз никогда ни на кого так не кричал, ни разу за всю свою жизнь. Но сейчас он практически рычал на мадам. — Да что с вами не так? Неужели в вас совсем нет порядочности? Как вы можете делать это с маленьким мальчиком?  


Ребенок начал плакать, и мадам прогнала Чарльза из комнаты.  


— Хорошо, ты его не хочешь. Убирайся.  


— Вы не можете оставить его тут. Вы должны отправить его домой, — и тут Чарльз почувствовал, как что-то внутри него оборвалось, когда он осознал... это и был дом этого ребенка. А мадам — его бабушка — убаюкивала его, сознательно слепая к тому вреду, который причиняют ее действия. Она беспокоилась только о том, что этот иностранец напугал ее внука.  


_«Ее нужно было бы арестовать»_ , — в ярости думал Чарльз, но он понятия не имел, как это сделать. Местные власти были внизу с девушками и вряд ли пошли бы против хозяйки этого заведения. На один сумасшедший момент он представил, как сжигает это чертово место дотла...  


...возможно, сейчас он как никогда был близок к тому, чтобы действительно понять Эрика...  


...но это было бесполезно. Он был бесполезен. Чарльз видел настоящее зло и не мог сделать ничего, чтобы остановить его. Он снова вспомнил тело снайпера, мертвым весом падающее с дерева.  


Он кинулся прочь, на улицу, едва успев добраться до ближайшей канавы, в которую его вырвало.  


Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько бессильным. Так далеко от Бога. От слабости он хватался за дорожный указатель, пока его рвало, снова и снова.  


— Ого, — Тони стоял на полпути между ним и баром. — Не думал, что ты так напился.  


— Я тоже, — он, конечно, выпил достаточно, но это... это было больше похоже на то, что подкосило Армандо. — Кажется, я заболел.  


— Кого угодно стошнит от того, что происходит внутри, — сказал Тони. — Я не говорю, что не люблю проводить время с дамами, но, черт возьми, нужно же где-то подвести черту, правда? И если ты, как священник, не смог с этим справиться, то, я предполагаю, ты никогда раньше не был замешан в чем-то подобном.  


— Нет. Никогда.  


— _Надеюсь_ , нет. Или, может быть, именно поэтому они тебя и вышвырнули.  


— Тони, я ушел по собственной свободной воле.  


— Я не куплюсь на это, — круглое лицо Тони выглядело удивительно суровым в тусклом свете. — Ты не можешь посвятить жизнь служению церкви, а потом просто уйти, чтобы немного побыть с девушками. Это священное обещание. Ты не можешь просто забрать назад священное обещание!  


Чарльз пытался относиться к этому с пониманием, игнорировал обвиняющие взгляды, которые Тони бросал в его сторону каждый раз, когда кто-то из них доставал четки, но теперь его терпение лопнуло.  


— Лучше забрать его назад, чем нарушить. Церковь была достаточно священна для меня, чтобы покинуть ее, когда это было необходимо. Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я был лицемером? Предпочел бы, чтобы я лгал? Это то, где ты «подводишь черту», Тони? Тебе нравятся священники, которые говорят одно, а делают другое? Тогда тебе с этим не ко мне. В католической церкви осталось достаточно таких.  


Несколько мгновений они оба молчали. Когда Тони заговорил, то сказал всего лишь:  


— Ты позеленел.  


Внутренности Чарльза скрутило, и его вырвало так сильно, что в глазах начало двоиться, и он упал на колени.  


Когда позывы к рвоте прекратились, Тони осторожно положил руку Чарльза себе на плечо.  


— Тебя тошнит не из-за пива. Это то же самое, что и у Армандо.  


Тони удалось довести их обратно до джипа и затем до лагеря, где Чарльз мог пить ту же смесь, что и Армандо, и беспокойно дремать рядом с ним. На следующее утро ни один из пациентов не был в состоянии идти на патрулирование, так что они долгие часы просто безмолвно лежали в колышущейся жаре. Чарльз смотрел на фото Эрика и Рейвен.  


Он едва ли мог видеть Джин на нем. Его сознание было уже настолько искажено.  


Но в самые жаркие дневные часы, когда Чарльз чувствовал, что может просто расплыться лужей страданий и пота, он наконец подумал: _«Ты должен верить»_.  


Вот к чему все пришло: вера. Всю свою жизнь он взращивал свою веру в Бога, и даже сейчас, в самое сложное время, эта вера оставалась с ним. Разве он был неспособен иметь такую же веру в своих собратьев? Разве он не мог понять, что мадам одновременно продавала своего внука и любила его? Это сложно было понять, и он никогда не сможет смириться с этим, но он должен принять то, что это действительно так. Это парадокс, но это так.  


Еще труднее — мог ли он принять то, что те, кого он любил так сильно, как Эрика и Рейвен, были людьми, а значит, могли ошибаться, могли разочаровать его, и все же верить в то, что они не сделают этого из своей доброты и любви к нему?  


Если он любит их, то должен верить в них. Вера не приемлет меньшего.  


Чарльз снова посмотрел на фото, глубоко вдохнул, приказал себе расслабиться и выдохнул. Затем он выпил еще немного воды и начал писать давно назревшее письмо отцу Джерому.

* * *

Патрулирования становились короче в последние месяцы, но теперь, когда активность вьетконговцев в их районе возобновилась, это изменилось. Первое патрулирование Чарльза после болезни длилось шесть дней. Ему снова пришлось привыкать спать сидя, опираясь на медицинский рюкзак и дерево, пока дождь барабанил по его шлему. Но это беспокоило его намного меньше, чем растущие признаки того, что американский опорный пункт в этой долине не останется без внимания слишком долго.  


Люди в деревнях больше не встречались с ними взглядами. Между лианами появлялось все больше растяжек. И Чарльз начал чувствовать... что-то. Разумы — далекие, но близкие, и они становились все ближе.  


Он держал это — и те теологические вопросы, которые это вновь подняло для него — в себе. Банд и без его подсказок мог сказать, что вьетконговцы готовятся к наступлению.  


Когда он вошел в барак после быстрого перекуса и минутного душа, который показался ему роскошью, то обнаружил, что его ждет письмо от Эрика. 

 

_«Было бы легко сказать тебе, что я вышел из антивоенного движения, и не сказать, почему. Это было бы таким облегчением для тебя, если бы я закончил на этом. И все же... ладно, суди сам._  


_Я был на митинге протеста в парке «Вашингтон-сквер», где несколько мужчин сожгли свои призывные карты. Как и обычно, их освистали. Но в тот день люди, которые не могут смириться с протестом других, пошли дальше. Они начали скандировать «Сожгите лучше себя»._  


_Это разозлило меня. Я подошел к зачинщику и спросил его, знает ли он, как пахнет горящая человеческая плоть. Он не знал. Тогда я показал свою татуировку и сообщил ему, что буду помнить этот запах всегда. Я сказал ему, что если он понятия не имеет, о чем говорит, то пусть лучше заткнется._  


_Странно, но никто не смог на это ничего ответить. Они разошлись._  


_Так что я стал героем на час. Это очень подходящая фраза. Это действительно длилось всего час. Позже наша группа планировала, что делать дальше, и один молодой человек — теперь я называю его мальчиком, хотя еще вчера он был мне ровней — начал разглагольствовать о солдатах, совершивших убийство. Я сказал ему, что много хороших людей ушло на войну против своей воли. Он должен был понимать это, учитывая, как много людей из его школы и родного города тоже должно быть ушли. Но это ничего для него не значило. Он настаивал, что любое «взаимодействие» с армией — это пособничество империализму. Что каждый солдат во Вьетнаме одинаково ответственен за все зверства, совершенные там. Я сказал ему, что мой «лучший друг» во Вьетнаме, и он ответил, что в таком случае мой лучший друг или трус, или убийца._  


_Лучшее, что я могу сказать о тех минутах, которые за этим последовали, это то, что меня не арестовали. И что хотя мои костяшки все в ушибах и кровоподтеках, я не сломал руки о его лицо._  


_Теперь я нежеланный гость. Конечно, протесты против войны во Вьетнаме состоят не только из той группы, частью которой были мы с Рейвен. Есть другие пути, чтобы высказать свое мнение, но я почувствовал себя странно неуверенным. Моя злость на твою судьбу не может найти выхода, я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Я мечусь по дому. Джин говорит, что мои «мысли все в дыму», что звучит очень точно. Рейвен иногда удается успокоить меня, утешая вином и разговорами, но этого никогда не хватает надолго._  


_Это письмо — то, на что я трачу свою энергию, по крайней мере, сегодня. Прости за отсутствие обещанных фантазий. Прямо сейчас я не способен создать сексуальный сценарий, достойный тебя. Но дай мне время. Ты всегда вдохновляешь меня — таким способом и многими другими. Я люблю тебя, Чарльз. Возвращайся домой, ко мне»._

 

Чарльз промучился всю ночь, пытаясь составить ответ. К этому времени он не писал Эрику почти две недели и многое хотел сказать по поводу его ссоры во время протеста, но проблема была в том, что этого было недостаточно.  


Честность направляла его все время их расставания. Но быть честным сейчас значило рассказать Эрику о своих сомнениях и подозрениях на счет чувств Рейвен.  
Но как он мог написать об этих вещах так, чтобы это не прозвучало как обвинение?  


Или — еще хуже — чтобы не подтолкнуть Эрика к осознанию того, что Чарльз чувствовал, как неосознанную связь между ним и Рейвен. Чтобы не разворошить то, что до этого оставалось скрытым... _«утешая вином и разговорами»_...  


_«Вера»_ , — напомнил себе Чарльз. Если он скажет Эрику правду, все будет хорошо. Он достаточно верит в Эрика, чтобы быть в этом уверенным.  


И все же, нужные слова ускользали от него. В конце концов, он решил продлить эту ложь еще на несколько дней. Чарльз решил, что напишет Эрику, когда вернется со следующего патрулирования.

* * *

На второй день дождь начался с самого утра. Чарльз накинул тяжелое пончо и продолжил двигаться, надеясь, что их отряд доберется до вершины горы до темноты. Лучше спать, когда вода течет от тебя. Грязь хлюпала под его ботинками, а солдаты по очереди сыпали проклятьями, потому что их сигареты отсырели.  


В последние светлые часы — насколько позволяло серое небо — Банд сказал:  


— Начинайте подыскивать хорошее расположение.  


Новые солдаты вздохнули с облегчением, обрадованные тем, что день ходьбы закончился. Ветераны, в число которых теперь входил и Чарльз, знали, что впереди их ждет сырая ночь.  


И все же, кто-то был в очень хорошем настроении. Кто-то чувствовал не просто облегчение. Почти ликование.  


И этих людей было несколько.  


И еще был страх — неизбежный страх войны и лихорадочное возбуждение, которое предшествует готовности убивать...  


Чарльз всмотрелся в окружающие их джунгли. Дождь хлестал по деревьям, сумерки сгущались, и он ничего не мог разглядеть. Это была сложная местность для схватки, но она идеально подходила для того, чтобы спрятаться.  


— Капитан Банд? — позвал он.  


Как только имя сорвалось с его губ, воздух взорвался звуками стрельбы.  


— Сукин сын! — крикнул Армандо. Солдаты вокруг Чарльза упали на землю и схватили свои винтовки. Он как мог спрятался за небольшим возвышением и стал готовить медикаменты. Сегодня ночью у них будут пострадавшие.  


Много пострадавших.  


Потому что дар Чарльза сказал ему то, что остальная часть его отряда скоро поймет — они были окружены.


	3. Глава 3

Несмотря на четкую церковную доктрину, Чарльз никогда, даже будучи священником, не был полностью уверен в существовании ада. Он не сомневался, что грехи должны быть наказаны, но какой цели служит наказание без возможности искупления? Если ад только карает, то его цель лишена добродетели. А если у ада нет добродетели, то как он может быть справедливым наказанием для кого бы то ни было? Его существование в таком случае — еще больший грех, чем те, за которые он должен карать.  


Вместо этого Чарльз считал, что после смерти человек чувствует все то, что заставлял чувствовать других людей при жизни. Он познаёт всю любовь своей семьи и друзей, но также и боль, которую причинил людям, в полной мере переживая их страдания. Даже в худших жизнях есть радость, и даже в лучших — печаль. Но все же те, кто испытывал благодать, кто был добр и помогал другим, получают более счастливое посмертие. И он мог представить лучшие варианты для Адольфа Гитлера, чем познавать ужас собственных концентрационных лагерей и газовых камер шесть миллионов раз.  


Сейчас же Чарльз был уверен, что ад воплотился на земле, и что он находится именно в нем.  


Крик пронзил воздух сквозь шум стрельбы, и Чарльз пополз в сторону звука. Они были в осаде уже шесть дней. На данный момент у них было трое убитых и пятеро раненых. Боеприпасов почти не осталось, еда закончилась прошлой ночью. Все это время дождь лил, не прекращаясь ни на минуту.  


Пули вонзались в стволы деревьев прямо над Чарльзом, и он вжался в грязь так сильно, что пришлось повернуть голову, чтобы иметь возможность дышать. Медицинский рюкзак, казалось, хотел утопить его. Но как только стрельба прекратилась, Чарльз приподнялся, пополз к последнему раненому... и увидел, кто это был.  


— Тони! — крикнул он, скользя по грязи к рядовому Каталине. Ноги Тони были неестественно искривлены, лицо перекошено, словно его терзал невидимый хищник. Желудок Чарльза скрутило, когда он посмотрел на его живот — разорванный взрывом, с видимыми внутренностями.  


На базовом обучении им говорили, что ранения в живот почти всегда фатальны.  


— Держись, Тони, — Чарльз как мог пытался остановить кровотечение, но он уже знал, что Тони немедленно нужно в больницу, даже если у него это получится. А прямо сейчас все выглядело так, что ни один из них не выберется с этого склона в ближайшее время, если вообще когда-нибудь выберется.  


Даже продолжая делать свою работу, он мысленно составлял письмо Эрику. Почему он не написал ему? Его убивала мысль о том, что он мог еще раз сказать, что любит его, но позволил ревности и сомнениям лишить этого их обоих. Даже написать только эти три слова было бы достаточно. Единственным, что притупляло его сожаления, была возможность представлять, что бы он написал ему сейчас, если бы мог:

 

_«Война — это зло. Не как действие, или поступок — я имею в виду, не только это, потому что в этом случае мы несем ответственность. Но и все то, что мы называем войной, это путь, по которому зло приходит в наш мир. Это зверь, живое злобное существо, которое стравливает людей, нации и души. Я верю, что справедливая война возможна, но я также знаю, что это не она. Мужчины, которые пытаются убить нас, мужчины, которых мы пытаемся убить — они уверены в своей правоте так же, как и мы уверены в своей. Они так же напуганы, или, по крайней мере, были так же напуганы, пока мы не начали нести такие потери. Все мы любимые, друзья и дети тех людей, которых еще долго не увидим, все мы люди, способные на добрые поступки, и мы разрываем тела друг друга, ломаем ребра, кромсаем лица. Мы как животные. Как монстры. Война вызывает это зло внутри нас. Оправдывает его. Война — это зло, которое использует нашу добродетель, чтобы исказить мир._  


_Ты пытался сказать мне это в ту первую ночь. Когда говорил, что не хочешь, чтобы я знал, что такое война. Теперь я понимаю»._

* * *

С наступлением темноты стрельба утихла. И хотя они уже знали, что атака могла снова начаться в любой момент, это дало Чарльзу время проверить своих пациентов.  


Они несли погибших с собой сколько могли, но в конце концов их пришлось бросить. Кто-нибудь вернется за их телами позже, если это будет возможно. Сейчас Чарльз мог только пытаться не увеличить их количество.  


— У меня заканчиваются медикаменты, — сказал он Банду.  


— Ну, охренеть теперь, — ответил тот. По его лицу стекал дождь вперемешку с грязью. — Добро пожаловать в клуб.  


— Просто докладываю в соответствии с правилами, — Чарльз жестом указал на мобильную рацию. — Есть успехи?  


— Они продолжают говорить, что пока не могут обеспечить нам подкрепление с воздуха. Когда мы получим это чертово подкрепление, можно только гадать. Ясно одно — мы в полной жопе.  


— Да, сэр, — сказал Чарльз и вернулся к работе.  


Двое раненых, вероятно, будут в порядке. Правое ухо ВанХорни было почти полностью отстрелено, и он все еще им не слышал, но рана была чистая, и он мог двигаться. Гонсалес был легко ранен в предплечье, возможно, была треснута кость, но не более.  


А вот Тернер почти точно потеряет ногу ниже колена — она была раздроблена. В таких жарких, влажных и грязных условиях его заражение становилось только хуже. Перспектива ампутации в полевых условиях пугала Чарльза так же сильно, как, должно быть, и самого Тернера. Но через день или два это придется сделать. Ранение Мельчарека в шею чудесным образом не задело главные артерии и вены, но его сильно лихорадило, а из раненого горла начал сочиться гной.  


— Что насчет Тони? — шепотом спросил Армандо. Он сидел с Тони, ожидая, пока Чарльз вернется к ним.  


Чарльз покачал головой.  


Кожа Тони была подобна воску, глаза расфокусированы. Чарльз уже трижды прибегал к грубой полевой хирургии, зашивая самые обильно кровоточащие вены. Дважды швы не выдерживали. Если они разойдутся в третий раз, у Чарльза больше не будет, чем их зашить. Еще оставалась возможность внутреннего кровотечения, до которого он не мог добраться.  


Более того, это было ранение в живот. В условиях, когда Чарльз не мог стерилизовать инструменты или рану, серьезная инфекция была почти неизбежна. А это, в свою очередь, означало появление сепсиса — достаточно сильного, но поддающегося лечению в обыкновенной больнице, и практически неизлечимого здесь, во Вьетнаме. Смерть от потери крови была бы для Тони более милосердным концом, чем тот, который наступит спустя недели или месяцы бушующей инфекции, атакующей каждый орган.  


И все же он боролся, чтобы дать Тони любой возможный шанс — боролся и проигрывал.  


Дождь заливал их, барабаня по шлему Чарльза. Когда он стер влагу с лица Тони, тот пошевелился и, похоже, немного пришел в себя.  


Даже это незначительное движение стало ошибкой. Пятна крови на животе Тони снова потемнели и увеличились. Армандо тихо выругался. Чарльз посмотрел на свой теперь уже пустой медицинский рюкзак и почувствовал себя более беспомощным, чем когда-либо.  


— Я умираю? — прошептал Тони.  


Чарльз прижал руку к его шее, пульс был слабым и неравномерным.  


— Ты чувствуешь, что умираешь? — спросил он.  


— Да, — Тони хватал ртом воздух. — Ты все еще молишься?  


— Да. Я все еще верю, — Чарльз наклонился к Тони и сказал: — Ты знаешь, что я был священником. А когда ты становишься священником, то, в некотором роде, остаешься им навсегда. Если ты хочешь... Я все еще могу совершить последние таинства. Церковь позволяет это.  


— Пожалуйста, — Тони кивнул.  


— Можешь произнести Апостольский символ веры, Тони?  


— Ве... верую в Бога, Отца Всемогущего, Творца неба и земли...  


Он не мог освятить Евхаристию для причастия — Чарльз все еще имел на это право, хотя и не думал, что когда-либо вновь воспользуется им. Но у них не было ни хлеба, ни вообще какой-либо пищи. Если бы только он мог сделать так много.  


По крайней мере, у них была вода.  


— ...оттуда придет судить живых и мертвых...  


Чарльз погрузил руку в ближайшую лужу и прошептал слова, которые даже эту грязь делали священной.  


— ...прощение грехов... воскресение тела... — Тони говорил с трудом, но так хотел произнести молитву до конца. — ...жизнь вечную.  


Он задохнулся.  


— Аминь, — прошептал Чарльз, и Тони осталось лишь кивнуть.  


Кровь заливала всю его грудь и живот, его начало трясти. Значит, крайняя необходимость. Чарльз использовал святую воду, чтобы начертить знак креста на лбу и губах Тони, и прошептал:  


— Через это святое помазание по благостному милосердию Своему да простит тебе Господь все грехи, которые ты совершил в жизни.  


— Аминь, — ответил Тони. На мгновение в его глазах отразилась сильнейшая вера — такая прочная, что пронзила Чарльза насквозь и заставила его смириться.  


А затем больше ничего не было. Тело Тони было всего лишь телом. Душа покинула его.  


— Ох, черт, — сказал Армандо, тяжело привалившись к ближайшему дереву. Чарльз наклонился и прижался лбом ко лбу Тони.  


_«Господи, будь с Тони Каталиной,_ — молился он. — _Благодарю Тебя за то время, что он провел среди нас. Благодарю Тебя за силу его веры, и молю Тебя принять его в Своей бесконечной любви._  


_Благодарю Тебя за то, что привел мою жизнь к нему. Он показал мне, что я все еще Твой слуга»._

* * *

На следующий день им пообещали обеспечить подкрепление с воздуха, если только они спустятся по склону немного ниже.  


— Как, черт возьми, нам продвинуться хотя бы на три метра? — Уэйр наблюдал за джунглями, настолько горячими уже через час после восхода солнца, что казалось, будто они испаряются. — Они все еще тут.  


— В эту минуту они не стреляют, — рявкнул Банд. — Это значит, что у нас есть шанс продвинуться, и мы сделаем это.  


Чарльз как мог устроил мертвое тело Тони, надеясь, что армия вскоре сможет за ним вернуться. У него осталась большая семья в Галфпорте — пять братьев и две сестры. По крайней мере, Чарльз мог бы написать им и рассказать, как отважно он погиб.  


Затем он попытался привести себя в порядок, что было одной из тех немногих полезных вещей, которые он все еще мог сделать для раненых из своего отряда. Но, к своему ужасу, понял, что не может снять майку или носки, чтобы постирать. В этой жаре и влажности, плесень и грязь настолько плотно пропитали одежду, что она, казалось, срослась с его кожей.  


Он глубоко вдохнул, подхватил Тернера под руку, и они начали движение.  


Судя по всему, вьетконговцы спали, потому что их отряд шел полных два часа, прежде чем опять попасть под обстрел.  


— Ищите укрытие! — крикнул Банд. Здесь, по крайней мере, были камни и утес, который мог прикрыть их спины. Чарльз отходил вместе со всеми, но некоторые отставали...  


— Армандо! — крикнул он, когда тот упал на землю.  


Его ранили в ногу, намного ниже колена, но теперь Армандо не мог идти. Он пытался доползти до укрытия, но слишком медленно. Пули вспарывали землю вокруг него. Следующее и более серьезное ранение было всего лишь вопросом времени.  


Долг не требовал от Чарльза рисковать собственной жизнью ради другого. Но он не мешкал ни секунды.  


Чарльз бросил медицинский рюкзак и побежал. Он мог чувствовать разумы тех, кто их атаковал — не более злобные и не более милосердные, чем любые другие на этой войне. Было странно ощущать такую связь с теми, кто мог его убить, но это то, что Господь позволил ему знать.  


Он едва остановился, чтобы подхватить Армандо, моментально поднял его в вертикальное положение и насколько мог быстро повел обратно к укрытию. Пули свистели в воздухе так плотно, что Чарльз, казалось, мог чувствовать запах металла.  


_«Еще немного, почти на месте...»_  


Сначала он подумал, что ударился ногой о камень. Боль была острой, хотя и не слишком сильной, но колено Чарльза подогнулось, и они с Армандо повалились на землю. Грязь плескалась вокруг них, мешая подняться, а нога не слушалась. Сквозь разорванную штанину Чарльз увидел белый осколок и понял, что это его коленная чашечка — или то, что от нее осталось.  


Следующая пуля ударила его прямо в живот. Это ощущалось так, словно из него разом вышибло весь воздух — не больше. Чарльз увидел струю крови, его тело дернулось назад, как марионетка.  


А затем он почувствовал настоящую боль — она накатила на него, сквозь него, поглотила его целиком.

* * *

После этого все было размытым — иногда более ясным, иногда менее, но никогда полностью четким. Боль затуманивала его взгляд, окружала стеной его разум.  


Он знал, что их с Армандо протащили оставшиеся несколько метров до укрытия. Знал, что кто-то перебирал его медицинский рюкзак в поисках медикаментов, чтобы помочь им, но там больше ничего не было. Дождь поливал их так же беспощадно, как и вражеский огонь.  


Когда сознание Чарльза прояснилось достаточно для молитвы, он не молился о том, чтобы выжить. Он не молился даже за тех, кто остался. Он молился лишь о том, чтобы умереть. Чтобы он мог потерять сознание и хотя бы на пару мгновений избежать агонии...  


...но этого так и не произошло.  


Спустя какое-то время он услышал шум лопастей вертолета и увидел ужасное зарево напалма, вспыхнувшее в джунглях, оставшихся позади. Это было освобождение и проклятие — все в одном едином всполохе. Отряд был спасен, и с Армандо все будет хорошо.  


А вот его собственный случай не был таким обнадеживающим.  


Спустя один день в госпитале, когда операции закончились, а обезболивающие уже не лишали его сознания, Чарльз попросил ручку и бумагу. Его письма были слишком пространными и расплывчатыми, но это лучшее, на что он был способен. 

 

_«Ты хотел честности, всегда и во всем._  


_Я буду бороться за то, чтобы вернуться домой, к тебе. Я обещаю тебе это. Я буду бороться изо всех своих сил. Но если бы я увидел пациента с такими ранами, я бы знал, каковы шансы. Так что я не могу обманывать себя и не хочу обманывать тебя._  


_Мне очень жаль, любовь моя. Я обещал вернуться, а теперь все вот так. Ты никогда не должен был снова пройти через эту боль. Я должен был убежать в Канаду, убежать куда угодно, куда бы ты захотел — не ради спасения собственной шкуры, но ради спасения твоего сердца. Прости меня, если сможешь. Я знаю, насколько ты сильный. Я знаю, что ты все сможешь выдержать, и Джин будет в безопасности, потому что у нее всегда будешь ты._  


_Скажи Рейвен, что я желаю ей счастья. Расскажи Джин о той радости, которую она принесла мне и нам, как семье._  


_Не говори им, что я лежу здесь и слушаю, как взрослые мужчины плачут и зовут матерей, умирая. Что я вспоминаю всех тех, кто умер на моих глазах, и спрашиваю себя, где Бог. Что есть Бог. Я всегда знал о смерти, страданиях и несправедливости, но теперь они окружают меня. Не собственная судьба угнетает меня, а их, твоя, Джин, каждого ребенка, который останется сиротой, и весь тот невероятный масштаб бессмысленных страданий, которые вызывает эта война, и все войны, и так много других вещей, которым Господь позволяет произойти._  


_Почему сомнения одолели меня именно сейчас? Я так боюсь, Эрик... Прости меня за то, что говорю тебе это. Я знаю, это трудно слышать, но я должен сказать кому-то. Я должен молиться больше, чем когда-либо, а я не могу найти нужных слов._  


_Но я все еще знаю, что жизнь после смерти существует. Я найду Аню и буду рядом с ней. Мы будем ждать тебя вместе._  


_Я люблю тебя. Всегда. Всегда»._

 

И даже сейчас ему нужно было выпросить конверт и удостовериться в том, что заклеил его, чтобы никто не смог прочитать его любовное прощание с другим мужчиной. Так глупо, бессмысленно и неправильно.  


Письмо унесли, и Чарльз проводил его взглядом так, будто это Эрик уходил от него в последний раз. Затем он взял себя в руки и был благоразумно спокоен в течение следующего часа или около того, пока не началась лихорадка.

* * *

Проходили дни и недели. Беспамятство, о котором Чарльз молил во время последнего сражения, теперь окружало его, как тюрьма. Ни его тело, ни разум не принадлежали ему полностью. Плотный туман от боли, лихорадки и лекарств попеременно окутывал его. И этому круговороту, казалось, нет конца.  


Во время одного наиболее отчетливого часа он понял, что у него, скорее всего, заражение крови и эндотоксический шок. Они проходили это на базовом обучении. Пока мог, он предусмотрительно написал Эрику, что с ним.  


Потому что после он больше не мог писать — слабость не позволяла даже держать ручку. От Эрика пришло письмо, которое медсестра любезно прочла ему. Но так как Эрик знал, что письмо увидят посторонние люди, то лишь слабая тень его настоящего голоса осталась в нем. Один раз заходил Армандо, чтобы повидаться перед возвращением к их отряду, но в то время Чарльз был в такой агонии, что с трудом мог думать, не то что говорить. И Армандо мог лишь подержать его за руку перед тем, как уйти.  


Ему сказали, что рана на ноге не слишком серьезная, хотя огромный кокон бинтов вокруг его колена говорил об обратном. Возможно, она просто выглядела лучше по сравнению со всем остальным.  


Его мир сузился до границ отделения неотложной почечной терапии — единственного места, где делали диализ. Там было шесть кроватей, и ни один из других солдат, похоже, не был в лучшей, чем Чарльз, форме. Казалось, что мужчины вокруг него меняются очень часто, но вряд ли это было потому, что им становилось лучше.  


В лихорадочном бреду он услышал, как медсестра сказала:  


— Они должны отправить этого парня в США.  


— Эй, они отправят его на Филиппины на выходных, если залив будет чистым.  


— Но там не смогут сделать больше того, что мы можем тут.  


По крайней мере, он не умрет во Вьетнаме.  


Транспортировка была ужасной — почти настолько же, как снова быть подстреленным. Каждое движение кровати вызывало озноб, тошнотворные судороги и заставляло его раны снова пылать от боли. Ему вкололи столько морфина, что он погрузился в подобие транса, но сколько бы раз ни просыпался, его все еще везли, все еще причиняли ему боль.  


— Вы вернулись, — прошептала Чарльзу медсестра, меняя пакет в его капельнице. — Старые добрые штаты. Вы рады?  


— Но... Филиппины...  


— Вы тут уже больше недели. Не помните?  


Чарльз не был уверен. Все, что было дальше его собственной кожи, казалось ужасным бредовым сном, который никогда не закончится.  


Госпитали были не лучше, чем транспорт. Корабли не отличались от вертолетов. Иногда огни были ярче — это все, что он замечал.  


Казалось, что ничего не меняется, но однажды он почувствовал, как кто-то взял его за руку. Не для того, чтобы проверить пульс или поставить капельницу. Это было даже не мягкое, но обезличенное пожатие медсестры. Это было настоящее человеческое прикосновение. И кто-то произнес его имя.  


— Чарльз? Ты меня слышишь? Чарльз, пожалуйста, проснись!  


Он заставил себя открыть глаза и увидел Рейвен, стоящую рядом с его кроватью. Это был сон? Нет. Не в этот раз. Она была реальной. Она была здесь.  


— Рейвен, — прошептал он, и она улыбнулась сквозь слезы.  


— Я знала, что ты меня слышишь! А они говорили, что нет. Слушай, ты вернулся, понимаешь? Ты в Калифорнии, и теперь с тобой все будет хорошо, вот увидишь, — она была такой храброй, ее лицо казалось Чарльзу более женственным и прекрасным, чем когда-либо. Она погладила его по щеке. — Они ничего не знают.  


— Люблю тебя.  


— Я тоже тебя люблю. Может, принести тебе... Господи, я даже не знаю... воды, или... ты можешь читать? Ты, наверное, чувствуешь...  


— Эрик, — заставил себя произнести Чарльз.  


Рейвен резко вдохнула, словно ее только что ранили, и сжала его пальцы.  


— Прости. Чарльз, мне очень жаль. Я просила, но... Эрик не сможет войти. Это военный госпиталь, а ты в интенсивной терапии. Они разрешают визиты только для членов семьи.  


Он проделал путь через полмира, чтобы умереть, так и не увидев Эрика снова. Чарльз попытался смириться с этим, но слеза скатилась из внешнего уголка его глаза вниз к уху.  


Рейвен стерла ее пальцами. Она, понимала, что больше сказать нечего, поэтому просто держала его за руку.

* * *

Снова начался круговорот странных, мучительных видений. Чарльз знал, что он наконец получает эффективное лечение. Но также он знал, что тело, которое гнило в течение месяца, редко вылечивается от этого, несмотря на любой последующий уход. Правда, теперь иногда приходила Рейвен, и он держался.  


— Они могут разрешить Джин прийти сюда, — сказала она однажды. — Но я думаю, это напугает ее.  


— Нет, — прошептал Чарльз. — Только не Джин.  


Бедная малышка будет до смерти напугана.  


Даже Рейвен не разрешали навещать его слишком часто, и дни длились бесконечно долго. Отвратительное зловоние его собственной зараженной крови отравляло каждый вдох. Иногда лихорадка достигала такого пика, что он чувствовал себя тлеющим углем, сжигающим собственную кожу. Без сомнения, она порвется, расслоится и почернеет, как газета, которую используют для растопки костра. Без сомнения, от него не останется ничего, кроме кипящей внутри инфекции. Но этот пожар продолжался и продолжался.  


Только одна вещь давала ему силы молиться. Каждый раз, начиная терять сознание, он поручал свой дух Господу. Каждый раз он отказывался от своих ожиданий, и каждый раз возвращался.  


В какой-то момент Чарльз понял, что сейчас он должен сделать выбор, дышать ли ему дальше. Вес собственного тела был слишком огромным, он сдавливал его грудь, и самым легким решением было позволить ему сломать ее и покончить с ним. Но он обещал бороться. И он боролся, заставляя себя вдыхать снова и снова. День, казалось, длился годы.  


И хотя к вечеру дышать стало легче, у него снова началась лихорадка, и Чарльз лежал практически в беспамятстве. Неразборчивый разговор за дверью сначала показался ему бессмысленным.  


— Извините, что пришлось проверить ваши документы... у нас уже были инциденты с безопасностью — протестующие, вы же понимаете...  


— Я понимаю.  


Чарльз знал этот голос?  


Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть в сторону двери. Первым, что он увидел, была фигура в черном — священник в церковном облачении. Затем он разглядел что-то зеленое в руках священника. Чарльз понял, что это может быть только Библия отца Джерома.  


И все же, его посетителем был не отец Джером.  


Эрик пришел к нему. Эрик был здесь. На мгновение боль отступила, а лихорадка перестала сжигать его. Ничто не могло коснуться Чарльза в тот момент, когда он впервые понял, что они с Эриком снова вместе.  


Но боль вернулась. Она всегда возвращалась.  


Эрик подошел к кровати Чарльза и сказал женщине, которая впустила его:  


— Вы должны нас оставить, — он запнулся, чувствуя себя неуютно в жестком белом воротнике, затем поспешно добавил: — Он может захотеть исповедаться.  


— Конечно.  


Дверь закрылась, и они остались одни.  


— Чарльз? — Эрик моментально оказался рядом с ним, бросив Библию на кровать и сжимая руку Чарльза в своих. — Твой друг придумал, как помочь мне пробраться сюда. Чертовы правила! Но священники — исключение. Джером дал мне одежду и поручился за меня.  


_«Господи, благослови отца Джерома»._  


Чарльз не знал, что у него все еще есть силы улыбаться.  


— Эрик.  


— Да. Это я. Я здесь, — улыбка Эрика исчезла, когда он увидел, как слаб был Чарльз, как близок от смерти. Впервые Эрик по-настоящему это осознал. Вся радость от их встречи сошла с его лица, сменившись бледностью. Его боль на мгновение пронзила сердце Чарльза. — Ох, Чарльз.  


Как неправильно было то, что Эрик должен снова страдать от такой потери. Почему Чарльз не предотвратил это? Он пренебрегал тем, чтобы защитить себя, но должен был сделать все, чтобы защитить Эрика.  


— Прости меня, — прошептал он.  


— Чарльз, _нет,_ — Эрик придвинул стул настолько близко, что мог сидеть почти вплотную к кровати. Он приложил ладонь к лицу Чарльза. — Тебе не за что извиняться.  


— ...Я обещал тебе.  


— Да. Ты обещал, что вернешься ко мне, и ты вернулся, — голос Эрика надломился, он наклонился ближе, так что его голова почти лежала на подушке. Чарльз мог ощущать его мягкое дыхание на своей щеке. — Разве ты не видишь? Ты сдержал свое обещание. Теперь ты дома, в безопасности, и я тут, с тобой.  


Чарльз нашел в себе силы поднять забинтованную руку и взять Эрика за запястье, там, где он касался рукой его лица. Эрик медленно водил большим пальцем по его щеке, вперед и назад, утешающими движениями.  


— Ты не должен ни за что извиняться, — голос Эрика дрожал, но он продолжал говорить, медленно и сосредоточенно, словно разговаривал с маленьким ребенком. — Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Ты был храбрым, ты был сильным, и теперь ты вернулся домой. Больше ничто не причинит тебе боли. Худшее позади. Ты вернулся домой.  


Чарльз заставил себя кивнуть.  


Какое-то время они оба молчали. Эрик уткнулся лицом в подушку, и Чарльз понял, что он плачет, но пытается скрыть это, чтобы не беспокоить Чарльза.  


— Не надо, — сказал он. Когда покрасневшие глаза Эрика встретились с его собственными, он продолжил: — Останься здесь.  


_«Останься со мной, смотри на меня, ничего страшного, что ты плачешь»._  


Возможно, Эрик понял то, что осталось непроизнесенным, потому что больше не отворачивался.  


— Ты молишься? — спросил он шепотом, сморгнув слезы.  


— Немного.  


— Я думаю, тебе это нужно, — в этот момент он действительно был похож на священника. — Твоя сила в твоей вере, Чарльз. Ты ведь не утратил ее?  


— Нет.  


— Ты все еще веришь.  


Чарльз кивнул. Лицо Эрика смягчилось выражением глубокого облегчения.  


— Хорошо. Это хорошо. Держись за это, всегда.  


Он осторожно поцеловал губы и лоб Чарльза, затем снова лег на подушку, так что они практически смотрели друг другу в глаза. Чарльзу казалось, что не существует ничего за пределами рук Эрика, за пределами их полуобъятий. Это все, что у него было, и все, в чем он нуждался.  


Мягкие поглаживания по щеке продолжались, Чарльз смотрел в серые глаза Эрика, прежде чем снова уснуть. И в этот раз его сон был более спокойным.  


Он вернулся домой. Худшее позади. Чарльзу нужно было узнать это, прежде чем он сможет по-настоящему отдохнуть.  


Когда он проснулся, Эрик уже ушел. Должно быть, медсестры прогнали его в такое позднее время — скорее всего, было уже за полночь. Чарльз знал, что ему только что ввели обезболивающее — он не чувствовал себя хорошо, но и не чувствовал боли. Казалось, что он парит над кроватью или даже над собственным телом. И все же он чувствовал себя в большей степени собой, чем за все время с момента ранения.  


К нему вернулась способность молиться, или, вернее, он нашел ее внутри себя — там, где она и была всегда, просто он на какое-то время потерял ее.  


_«Благодарю Тебя за то, что вернул Эрика ко мне,_ — молился Чарльз. _— Благодарю Тебя за отца Джерома и его доброту. Благодарю Тебя, что показал мне то, что наша любовь сильнее, чем отчаяние, что она переживет даже смерть»._  


Чарльз чувствовал себя так, будто стоит перед лицом Господа, будто он обнажен перед Ним во всей своей слабости, сомнениях и человечности. Наконец он смог положиться на волю Господа — более полно, чем когда-либо раньше. Он принял и отпустил все — то, чего стыдился, и то, чем гордился. И он полностью, окончательно обрел мир.  


_«Благодарю Тебя за каждый момент»._  


В последующие дни лихорадка вернулась, но Чарльз просто позволил ей гореть внутри. Он спал глубоко и крепко. Прошло не меньше недели, прежде чем он смог связно говорить с Рейвен. Намного больше времени понадобилось на то, чтобы доктора перестали хмуриться, глядя на его показатели. В течение всего этого времени боль не прекращалась, но переносить ее стало легче. И все же, только когда один из докторов наконец улыбнулся, Чарльз понял, что будет жить.

* * *

Удивительно, но борьба с сепсисом была недостаточной причиной, чтобы Чарльз получил медицинское освобождение от своих военных обязанностей. Его просто какое-то время будут лечить, а затем снова отправят во Вьетнам. Ранение ноги, однако, было совсем другой историей. Так как его колено не функционировало в полном объеме, он больше не мог служить и в начале октября был с честью уволен. Это должно было произойти позже, но Рейвен настаивала на частном лечении, а Чарльз аргументировал тем, что нелепо ему занимать место, так необходимое солдатам, которые не могут позволить себе персонального доктора.  


Лучшее медицинское обслуживание было той роскошью, которую Чарльз готов был принять. Тем не менее, он не смог удержаться от насмешки, когда увидел транспорт, который должен был отвезти их обратно в Нью-Йорк.  


— Частный самолет? Рейвен, серьезно?  


— Чарльз, пожалуйста, расслабься и просто... _побудь богатым,_ хотя бы раз в жизни, — она нахмурилась, поднимаясь по трапу.  


— Слушайся даму, — сказал Эрик. Он стоял на шоссе позади инвалидного кресла Чарльза, его короткие волосы трепал ветер. Чарльзу казалось, что цвета еще никогда не были такими яркими — румянец на щеках Эрика, чернота его солнечных очков и водолазки, яркость бледно-голубого неба. — И посмотри — мы нашли оправдание тому, чтобы я мог касаться тебя на публике.  


— Давай не будем тратить этот шанс впустую, — усмехнулся Чарльз.  


Эрик осторожно поднял его на руки и поднялся по ступенькам. Хоть Чарльзу все еще было очень больно, это стоило того, чтобы положить голову на плечо Эрика на виду у всего мира.  


Интерьер самолета был сплошь из отполированного дерева и бледной кожи. Больничная кровать была установлена с одной стороны, и его новая медсестра помогла Эрику устроить его поудобнее. Чарльз с нетерпением осмотрелся, пока наконец не заметил маленькое личико, выглядывающее из-за одного из вращающихся стульев.  


— Джин? — теперь он ее чувствовал — ее душу, саму суть его дочери, — повзрослевшую, и, в то же время, почти не изменившуюся.  


Она сильнее высунулась из-за стула, но все еще держалась на расстоянии.  


— Милая.  


_«Помни,_ — подумал Чарльз, — _тебя не было так долго»._  


— Я скучал по тебе.  


В одно мгновение память, казалось, вернулась к ней, вся разом, и ее маленькое лицо просияло.  


— Папочка!  


Но вместо того, чтобы побежать к нему, она осторожно подошла к больничной кровати и только после того, как он протянул руку, вскарабкалась к нему. Эрик подошел ближе, готовый вмешаться, но Джин была с другой стороны от все еще заживающей раны Чарльза и не прикасалась руками к его бинтам. Она вела себя так, словно точно знала, где ему было больно. Чарльз хотел бы крепче прижать ее к себе, но было достаточно и просто снова обнять ее одной рукой.  


Эрик отошел назад, успокоенный. Затем он встретился взглядом с Рейвен и...  


Дискомфорт. Замешательство. Стыд. Эмоции вибрировали между ними так сильно, что Чарльз почти задохнулся. Он взглядом изучал их лица и ничего не находил, потому что они так сильно хотели, чтобы ничего не было заметно — ни ему, ни друг другу.  


_«Верь»,_ — сказал себе Чарльз и с усилием отвел взгляд.  


— Не грусти. С нами все хорошо, — сказала Джин.  


— Я знаю. Потому что ты снова здесь, со мной, — Чарльз прижал ее ближе и поцеловал рыжие волосы. — Спасибо за все те рисунки, которые ты мне отправляла.  


— Твой друг прислал их обратно.  


— Армандо? — замечательный человек. Чарльз решил, что напишет ему и пригласит в гости, когда он вернется в Нью-Йорк. Его срок службы должен закончиться к Рождеству.  


— Они пришли в большом конверте, — Джин руками показала размер конверта, который, очевидно, впечатлил ее. — Мы повесили их в твоей комнате.  


Он будет спать под ними, в точности как во Вьетнаме. Чарльз понял, что ему нравится эта мысль.  


Эрик и Рейвен часто разговаривали с ним во время долгой поездки — проверяли, как он себя чувствует, суетились вокруг него. Но они ни разу не заговорили друг с другом.

* * *

Когда поздней ночью они вернулись в свою комнату, одну из стен которой теперь украшала коллекция рисунков Джин, Эрик спросил:  


— Ты уверен, что готов?  


— Нет. Но я хочу попробовать.  


Чарльз поднялся и попытался дойти от кровати до ванной комнаты. У него получалось, но хромота была настолько сильной, что приходилось бороться за то, чтобы удерживать себя в вертикальном положении. Боль ежесекундно пронзала его колено. И все же, он преодолел эту дистанцию. Чарльз дошел до ванной комнаты, чувствуя себя победителем, но затем обернулся и увидел, что Эрик пытается сморгнуть слезы.  


— Так плохо будет не всегда, — сказал Чарльз. — Вот увидишь.  


— Это я должен утешать тебя, — ответил Эрик хрипло. — Недостаточно того, что ты чуть не умер...  


— Ничего подобного. Некоторые вернувшиеся из Вьетнама никогда не смогут снова ходить, а некоторые и вовсе не вернулись. Я один из тех, кому повезло, — он сделал еще несколько шатких шагов. — Это немного исправится реабилитацией. А если нет — что ж, я всегда считал, что ходить с тростью достаточно стильно.  


Каким-то образом Чарльзу удалось заставить Эрика улыбнуться.  


— Ты бы хорошо выглядел.  


В особняке стояла тишина, все кроме них спали. После месяцев, проведенных в бараках и окопах, богатство собственного дома казалось Чарльзу практически абсурдным. Тем не менее, он не мог дождаться, когда снова ляжет в свою огромную мягкую кровать рядом с Эриком.  


Конечно, тому придется встать достаточно рано, чтобы медсестра не увидела их...  


— Сможешь сам вернуться? — Эрик нахмурился. — Или тебе нужна моя помощь?  


— Нет, — Чарльз отодвинул в сторону свою нерешительность. Сейчас, перед тем, как они проведут вместе хотя бы одну ночь, настало время поговорить. Это не должно превратиться в дистанцию между ними. — Эрик, что произошло между тобой и Рейвен?  


Эрик встретился взглядом с Чарльзом, шокированный, но только в первое мгновение.  


— Твой дар, — сказал он.  


— Просто скажи мне правду, — Чарльз заставил себя быть готовым к чему угодно, понять и принять все, что бы он ни услышал.  


Эрик поднялся с кровати, открыл рот, закрыл его, затем попытался снова.  


— Ничего не произошло. Я имею в виду — ничего такого, о чем бы я... не догадывался.  


В этом не было смысла, но Чарльз кивнул так, будто понял.  


— Я слишком сблизился с ней, когда ты уехал, Чарльз. Для меня это было всего лишь... Мы были друзьями — более близкими, чем когда-либо, и так много времени прошло с тех пор, как я был так близок с кем-то помимо тебя. Мне очень помогала эта возможность говорить с кем-то открыто — о тебе, о Джин, о войне, обо всем. Но я никогда не хотел большего. Никогда. Я клянусь.  


Его слова светились правдой, и Чарльз медленно расслабился, осознавая, что его вера не была напрасной.  


Эрик не замечал этого. Сожаление разрывало его.  


— Я должен был подумать о том, чем это казалось для нее, но я не подумал. Я... — его голос надломился, — дал ей ложную надежду. Я ужасно обидел ее, но она винит во всем себя. Если кто и виноват в этом заблуждении, так это я. Рейвен так сильно любит тебя, Чарльз. Она даже молилась за тебя каждый вечер.  


— Она и за всю жизнь не произнесла столько молитв, сколько за это время.  


— Ты не злишься?  


Чарльз хромая прошел обратно к кровати. Эрик повернулся к нему, его сильные руки легли Чарльзу на плечи, поддерживая.  


— Вы столько времени провели вместе. Вы были одиноки. Было бы странно, если бы между вами ничего не изменилось.  


В любое другое время скептический взгляд Эрика был бы даже забавным.  


— Даже ты не можешь быть настолько спокойным, Чарльз.  


Абсолютная честность должна работать в обе стороны.  


— Когда я понял, насколько вы вдвоем сблизились, я был... напуган. Расстроен. Я настолько ревновал, что... даже не знаю, что я хотел сделать. Но я сказал себе, что должен верить в тебя.  


— И ты верил?  


Чарльз кивнул, указывая в сторону кровати — ему все еще сложно было стоять, даже так недолго. Эрик помог ему опуститься.  


— Ты уверен, что все в порядке? — они сидели рядом, и Эрик наклонился к нему. Выражение его лица оставалось таким неуверенным. — Чарльз, если ты хочешь сказать мне что-то еще, то скажи это.  


Что-то сломалось внутри него. Он вцепился в футболку Эрика.  


— Не смей уходить от меня. Не смей даже думать о том, чтобы уйти от меня, я так сильно тебя люблю...  


Эрик жестко поцеловал его, и это было идеально долю секунды, пока грудь Чарльза не начала болеть. Они отодвинулись друг от друга. Чарльз задыхался, но все равно продолжал улыбаться.  


— Я никогда не уйду от тебя, — сказал Эрик. — Я твой. Навсегда, — он нежно расчесал рукой волосы Чарльза, которые стали достаточно длинными, пока он был в госпитале. — Жаль, что ты не в том состоянии, чтобы я мог поприветствовать тебя дома так, как я хочу.  


— Просто иди сюда. Этого достаточно, — лежать в собственной кровати, обнимая Эрика, было настоящим праздником жизни.

* * *

На следующий день он попытался помириться с Рейвен, и праздник закончился.  


— Что сказал Эрик? — сразу же спросила она. Ее руки были сжаты в кулаки и упирались в бока. — Что он тебе рассказал?  


— Он винит себя, — Чарльз старался говорить спокойно. — Он считает, что дал тебе ложную надежду.  


— Ложную надежду, — Рейвен запустила пальцы в свои длинные волосы, свободно рассыпавшиеся по плечам в стиле хиппи. — Это то, что он думает. Что я маленькая девочка, которая на протяжении последних месяцев воображала роман с ним, потому что он оставался допоздна и разговаривал со мной чаще, чем обычно.  


Спокойствие, которое поддерживало Чарльза прошлой ночью, теперь ускользало от него. Но он упорно продолжал:  


— Я всего лишь не хочу, чтобы между нами, как и между вами с Эриком, осталась какая-то неловкость.  


— Ты не можешь контролировать мои отношения с Эриком.  


— Я не пытаюсь ничего... диктовать тебе, и если ты хочешь, чтобы Эрик сказал тебе это сам... — возможно, ему стоило подождать с этим разговором хотя бы неделю. Голова Чарльза начала тяжелеть, даже незначительного учащения дыхания из-за волнения было достаточно, чтобы началось головокружение.  


— Конечно, он скажет. Потому что он любит тебя, — Рейвен смотрела в окно, избегая встречаться взглядом с Чарльзом. — Он любит тебя так же сильно, как я люблю его.  


Сказанного было уже не отменить. Измученный разум Чарльза попытался оттолкнуть эти слова, но тяжесть услышанного откровения осталась. Теперь Рейвен была самой честной из них, была даже более храброй, чем он мог предположить.  


— Понимаешь, я думала, Эрик знает. Я думала, он должен знать. И, может быть, я надеялась, что если... если он... ох, столько всего. Мой разум говорил мне любую возможную ложь об Эрике Леншерре. Однажды ночью, после того, как ты был ранен, и мы не были уверены, что ты вообще вернешься обратно в США, я начала плакать, и он просто... обнял меня, — ее голос надломился, и чувства в нем напомнили Чарльзу о том времени, когда он сам плакал в объятиях Эрика, уверенный, что они никогда не будут вместе. Он был на месте Рейвен и знал, как это больно. — Я сказала Эрику, что мы не должны так поступать. Что я чувствую себя так, будто мы предаем тебя, а он не понял почему. Он даже не понял! Это должно было стать для меня первым намеком. Но вместо этого я сказала, что люблю его, — Рейвен покачала головой, будто в отвращении к чьей-то чужой глупости. — То, как он моментально убрал руки... Я никогда прежде не чувствовала себя такой грязной. Такой низкой. И хуже всего, что я это заслужила.  


Эрик не хотел показать ничего подобного. Он защищал ее, Чарльз понимал это.  


— Нет. Рейвен, послушай. Последние несколько месяцев были сложными для всех нас...  


— Последние несколько месяцев? Чарльз, ты идиот. Ты так много понимаешь, но тебе никогда не приходило в голову спросить себя, чего ты _не_ понимаешь. Я была влюблена в Эрика годами.  


Еще одно потрясение, еще одна ужасная правда, которую он уже никогда не сможет забыть.  


— Еще до того, как он стал жить тут, я считала его красивым, волнующим, конечно, я бы хотела... Но потом Эрик переехал к нам, я стала видеть его постоянно, но хотела видеть еще чаще, и мне пришлось покинуть этот дом, этот город, эту страну... — страдания придавали ее глазам странный блеск. — А ты ничего этого не замечал, правда же? Я держалась на расстоянии, чтобы ты ничего не заметил, и ты не заметил.  


— Нет. Я не замечал, — слова были холодными и неуклюжими.  


— Я пыталась спрятать от тебя свои чувства, но я никогда не была до конца уверена, что у меня получилось. Но у меня получилось.  


Как это было возможно? То, что Бог позволил ему видеть души других людей, но не позволил увидеть то единственное, что ему необходимо было увидеть?  


— У твоего дара есть пределы. У всех нас есть пределы, — Рейвен поднялась и подошла к небольшому бару, взяла бутылку виски в руку, но так и не смогла закончить начатое и налить. — Когда ты заставил меня пообещать растить Джин вместе с ним, я подумала — нет, пожалуйста, не надо. Но мне пришлось пообещать. Ты заставил меня желать того, чего я никогда не должна была желать. Ты заставил меня перестать бежать от того, от чего я должна была бежать больше всего.  


— Прости меня.  


— За что ты просишь прощения? За то, что тебя призвали? За то, что тебя ранили? О, Господи, да что, черт возьми, со мной не так?  


Душа, которую она так хорошо прятала, теперь лежала перед ним как на ладони, и Чарльз чувствовал первобытность ее боли, беспомощность ее желания. Одна из фантазий Рейвен промелькнула перед ним — она лежит обнаженная на кровати, ожидая, пока Эрик найдет ее и сдастся, не в силах противостоять ее очарованию. Видение задело Чарльза так же безжалостно и сильно, как, должно быть, манило ее.  


— С тобой все в порядке, — его голос звучал напряженно, даже для него. — Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Разве могу я не понимать этого?  


— Избавь меня от своей жалости! — Рейвен с глухим стуком поставила бутылку виски обратно в бар. — Ну вот, теперь я кричу на человека, которого подвела. Но я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты... испытывал эмоции, как нормальный человек. Как ты можешь никак не реагировать на то, что я только что сказала? Кричи в ответ. Скажи мне убираться к черту от твоего мужчины. _Сделай_ что-нибудь.  


— Рейвен, я не могу! Я не знаю, что делать, — больше всего он хотел остаться один, пока не разберется во всем, что только что услышал.  


Они посмотрели друг на друга, и в этом общем взгляде царило опустошение.  


— Я знаю, что делать. Я должна уехать, — медленно сказала Рейвен.  


— Что? — все происходило слишком быстро. Чарльз чувствовал себя так, словно весь мир перевернулся с ног на голову, а он висел, цепляясь одними кончиками пальцев. — Ты не должна уходить.  


— Я должна, Чарльз. Ты меня не выгоняешь, я понимаю это. Возможно, для тебя... и для Джинни будет лучше... — ее голос дрогнул, — если я буду рядом, но я не могу. Дело во мне, понимаешь? Это то, что я должна сделать для себя.  


— Ты... вернешься обратно в город?  


— Сегодня я вернусь в свою квартиру. Завтра позвоню турагенту. А дальше — кто знает? — с горькой насмешкой молодой беззаботной девушки Рейвен отбросила назад волосы. — Я думаю, Сан-Франциско. Там происходят невероятные вещи. Я смогу сделать что-то значимое вместо того, чтобы сидеть тут и смотреть на то, чего никогда не смогу получить.  


Чарльз понимал, что если она уедет сегодня, то их отношения могут никогда больше не стать прежними. Но также он понимал и то, что у него нет права просить ее остаться. Раны, от которых страдала Рейвен, были не из тех, которые он мог вылечить.  


Когда-то он считал, что может давать советы всем. Что может выслушать любую исповедь беспристрастно и сострадательно. Сейчас его сердце бешено колотилось, а злость копилась внутри, не находя выхода, и Чарльз понимал, каким глупым гордецом он был.  


Рейвен сказала ему жестокую правду, которую он должен был помнить: _у всех нас есть пределы._  


Когда она уходила, Чарльз все же заставил себя сказать:  


— Я люблю тебя, — ее пораженный взгляд встретился с его, и он добавил: — Это важнее, чем все остальное.  


— Надеюсь на это, — сказала Рейвен, закрывая за собой дверь.

* * *

Эрик проклинал себя, носился по дому, не в силах поверить, что Рейвен может просто так уйти, едва попрощавшись с Джин. По крайней мере, в первый день. А затем он, видимо, решил не вспоминать о Рейвен вообще.  


После некоторых раздумий Чарльз решил на время отложить этот вопрос. Рейвен была права — он не мог контролировать их отношения с Эриком. Помирятся они или нет, когда это произойдет — все это его не касалось.  


Но иногда он видел, как на Эрика падала тень потери первого за многие годы близкого друга помимо Чарльза и той преданности, которую они чувствовали друг к другу. Может быть, их связь и была для Эрика чисто платонической, но она, тем не менее, была достаточно сильной.  


— Я чувствую себя ужасно, обижаясь на это, — заметил Чарльз, сидя в библиотеке несколько дней спустя. — У Эрика должны быть другие друзья. Я ненавижу то, какими изолированными сделал нас такой образ жизни. Но когда я вижу, как сильно он скучает по Рейвен, это огорчает меня.  


— Ты был бы святым, если бы не ревновал, — отец Джером отпил свой кофе. — Но ты не должен позволить своей ревности управлять тобой.  


— Я все время думаю о том, что если бы я умер... они в конце концов были бы вместе. Со временем Эрик увидел бы в Рейвен то, что она видит в нем. Может, я и не могу знать это наверняка, но выглядит очень вероятно. И я был так близок к смерти. Как будто всего один шаг, один вдох отделял их от того, чтобы вместе воспитывать Джин в этом доме.  


— Почему это так тебя беспокоит?  


— Потому что это то, чего бы я хотел в случае моей смерти, — прошептал Чарльз. — Когда я писал то, что считал своим последним письмом, и сказал Рейвен, что желаю ей счастья, я думал именно об этом. Я хотел этого для них с Эриком и для Джин. И теперь эта мысль преследует меня. Может, это напоминает мне о том, как близко я подошел к смерти, настолько близко, что был готов отказаться от того, что теперь никогда не отдам.  


Отец Джером кивнул, понимая, но не осуждая.  


— Все это время. Она любила его все это время. Как я мог не замечать этого?  


— Почему это ухудшает все для тебя? То, что ее чувства к Эрику появились так давно?  


— Просто ухудшает, и все, — этого было совершенно недостаточно, Чарльз понимал это. Он заставил себя копнуть глубже. — Потому что это заставляет меня чувствовать себя странно, вспоминая тот день, когда я попросил ее помочь Эрику растить Джин в мое отсутствие. Как будто я... отдал их ей.  


— И она приняла их.  


— ...Да.  


— Понимая, что любит Эрика, но он не любит ее. После стольких лет бегства в попытке защитить себя и вас обоих, она взяла на себя эту ответственность.  


— Без колебаний, — слишком поздно Чарльз понял, какой бездумно жестокой была его просьба. Он просил Рейвен выдержать больше года неразделенной любви, жить в оболочке той жизни, которую она действительно хотела. И все это время она не переставала бороться со своими собственными чувствами. Она сказала Эрику правду, только пытаясь защитить Чарльза от того, что могла бы сделать. Несмотря на окружающее ее искушение, Рейвен не предала его. — Я сижу здесь, пытаясь понять, как мне простить ее, но, похоже, это я должен просить прощения.  


— Возможно, вы оба почувствуете себя лучше, если извинитесь, — отец Джером похлопал Чарльза по плечу. — Хотя для меня очевидно, что вам просто нужно понять друг друга. Ни один из вас не сделал ничего дурного.  


— И все же мы причинили друг другу боль, — Чарльз вздохнул. — Я просто хочу увидеть ее, — но это бы значило, что она вернется домой. Готов ли он был к тому, что Эрик тоже будет рад снова увидеть ее?  


— Дай ей время. И себе тоже. Говорят, время лечит все раны. Это самая огромная ложь, которую я слышал, но это может помочь, когда ничего другого не остается.  


Чарльз кивнул:  


— Я бы хотел увидеться с вами, когда в следующий раз буду в городе. Есть... так много всего помимо этого, что бы я хотел обсудить. Я хотел бы прийти на исповедь, если монсеньор не будет возражать.  


— Конечно, — рука отца Джерома легла на плечо Чарльза. — Тебя что-то тревожит? Мы слышали все эти истории по поводу войны...  


— Нет. В смысле, да. Но меня тревожит не только то, что произошло там. Но также... — Чарльз тщательно обдумал следующие слова, — пределы моего собственного сострадания. Не говоря уже о пределах моего понимания.  


— Я предупреждаю тебя, дитя, исследование собственного невежества — это преследование длиною в жизнь.  


— Могу в это поверить, — рассмеялся Чарльз.  


— Я бы тоже хотел поговорить с тобой. Несколько молодых мужчин вернулись из Вьетнама, и это давит на них. Эта война отличается от всех других, известных нам. Разговор с тобой помог бы мне лучше понять их и помочь им.  


Чарльз вспомнил Тони Каталину и тот урок, который он ему преподал: в этом мире для него все еще остались пути служить воле Господа.  


— Я согласен.  


— Было приятно повидаться с тобой, мой друг, — отец Джером усмехнулся. — Особенно теперь, когда ты одет должным образом — для разнообразия.  


— В данных обстоятельствах это меньшее, чем я могу отблагодарить вас, — Чарльз потрогал края шляпы «Нью-Йорк Янкиз». — Вы и понятия не имеете, что сделали для меня. И для Эрика. Мы никогда этого не забудем.  


Отец Джером пожал плечами.  


— В следующий раз, когда я приду, отцу Эрику лучше не быть в парке с мисс Джин. У меня есть для него предложение.  


— Предложение?  


— Ходят слухи, что монсеньор собирается на пенсию, и, возможно, Эрик должен занять его место. В конце концов, нам нужен священник с опытом.

* * *

Старинные ванные с медными ножками были прекрасны, но Чарльзу было тяжело забираться в них теперь, когда его нога была в таком состоянии. Возможно, они в конце концов заменят одну из них на что-то более скучное, но более полезное. Сейчас же Чарльз наслаждался возможностью опереться обнаженным телом об Эрика, прежде чем опуститься в воду.  


— Ох, это здорово, — вздохнул он, распрямляя ногу.  


— Да, — с усмешкой согласился Эрик. — Я соскучился по тому, чтобы видеть тебя раздетым.  


До сих пор флирт был почти пределом их близости — Чарльз вряд ли был в форме для чего-то большего, но он так соскучился по Эрику. Может, они могут хотя бы... быть немного ближе. Он посмотрел на Эрика через плечо. — Мне кажется, в этой ванне раньше хватало места для двоих.  


Эрик поднял бровь, а затем начал снимать с себя одежду.  


Они едва поместились, но было так приятно лежать спиной на груди Эрика, чувствуя, как его влажные пальцы прочесывают волосы Чарльза, убирая их со лба. Он положил раненую ногу на бортик ванной, освобождая для Эрика больше места.  


Чарльз так сильно концентрировался на том, как он ощущает свою ногу, что почти не замечал того, как она выглядит. Теперь же это снова обрушилось на него: изорванная асимметрия голени, темная петля шрама вокруг колена, отделяющая его от остальной кожи. Толстые красные линии сверху и снизу его живота не были настолько же уродливыми, но это было лучшее, что можно было о них сказать. Неровные розовые пятна на его плечах и руках показывали, где медикам пришлось отрезать заплесневевшую форму, которая начала врастать в кожу. Со временем они полностью заживут, но сейчас было еще слишком рано.  


Когда он дотронулся до шрама на животе, Эрик накрыл его руку своей:  


— Ты же не беспокоишься из-за этого, правда?  


— Совсем немного, — Чарльз вспомнил удовольствие от своего натренированного тела после базового обучения. Он и тогда знал, что это тщеславие, но теперь понял еще одну причину, почему тщеславие было таким разрушительным. Потому что когда теряешь его — это ранит, и так было всегда.  


— Ты же знаешь, что для меня ты всегда прекрасен, — Эрик уткнулся носом ему в шею.  


— Не преувеличивай. Я знаю, что ты любишь меня таким, какой я есть. Но назвать это прекрасным нельзя даже с натяжкой.  


— Это доказательство того, что ты выжил и вернулся домой, ко мне. Для меня нет ничего более прекрасного, чем это.  


Чарльз поднял руку Эрика и поцеловал ее, затем развернул и поцеловал ладонь, более медленно, прижался губами по очереди к каждому пальцу. Теплые капли воды стекали с кожи Эрика на его губы.  


— Давай хорошенько потрем тебя, — прошептал Эрик.  


Ради практики Чарльз должен был дойти до кровати самостоятельно, но весь путь он опирался на Эрика, а затем был подвергнут энергичному растиранию банным полотенцем. Тело Чарльза покраснело в тех местах, где к нему прикасалась грубая махровая ткань. Кожа Эрика оставалась влажной, пока он вытирал Чарльза, начиная с плеч, опускаясь вниз, вдоль спины к бедрам. Когда он опустился на колени и раздвинул его ноги, тело Чарльза откликнулось с болезненной чувствительностью, твердея практически моментально.  


Эрик медленно массировал бедра Чарльза, пробираясь пальцами все выше. Не поднимая головы, он посмотрел на него, медленно приоткрыл губы и провел языком вдоль члена, заставляя Чарльза задохнуться.  


Когда Эрик взял его член в рот, весь остальной мир растворился для Чарльза в этом влажном тепле. Он дернулся, пошатнулся и вцепился Эрику в волосы. То, как наклонялась и двигалась его голова, сводило Чарльза с ума. Он так хотел делать все то, к чему его тело еще не было готово... хотел толкаться в рот Эрика, хотел опрокинуть его на кровать и взять так отчаянно и жадно, как он мечтал той ночью, когда писал письмо...  


Эрик сосал быстро и сильно, его язык кружил вокруг самой головки, и Чарльз почувствовал дурманящий прилив неизбежности. Это было в каком-то смысле даже лучше, чем сама кульминация. Сильная, сладостная судорога такого долгожданного оргазма накрыла его, поднимая, опуская, вырывая из собственной кожи и возвращая обратно. Пальцы Чарльза запутывались в волосах Эрика, пока он пил его со стоном удовольствия.  


Чарльз пошатнулся — частично от наслаждения, частично потому, что его тело еще не могло уверенно справиться с такой сильной стимуляцией. Эрик мгновенно оказался рядом с ним.  


— Все в порядке?  


— Все намного... намного лучше, чем в порядке...  


— Ложись.  


Эрик уложил его на матрас. Чарльз дышал быстро и поверхностно, пытаясь отогнать размытую пелену, которая иногда предшествовала обморокам. Наконец он спала, оставив после себя только чувство сильного удовольствия. Он представлял себя на пляже после прилива, все еще влажного от морских брызг, распластавшегося под солнцем.  


Но Эрик выглядел обеспокоенным.  


— Мы не должны были торопить события.  


— Все хорошо. Я в порядке. Правда, — Чарльз обхватил ладонями лицо Эрика. — Иди сюда.  


— Ох, нет. Ты не в том состоянии, чтобы заниматься любовью.  


Чарльз хотел бы возразить, но знал, что Эрик прав. Его чувствительный живот не выдержит определенных поз, другие же были невозможны из-за его колена. А его сердце стучало так, будто он только что пробежал через футбольное поле.  


Но это не значило, что Эрик должен остаться ни с чем.  


— Иди сюда, — он дотянулся до прикроватной тумбочки, лосьон лежал там, где он его и оставил. — Ложись рядом со мной.  


Эрик колебался, разрываясь между осторожностью и желанием. И тем не менее, он снова начал возбуждаться. Когда же Чарльз вовлек его в долгий, глубокий поцелуй, он сдался.  


Чарльз обхватил его член скользкой рукой, поглаживая медленно и легко. Эрик вздохнул и опустил голову на плечо Чарльза, его волосы все еще были влажными и теплыми. Он начал толкаться в ожидающий его захват, и Чарльз, улыбнувшись, ускорил темп. Большим пальцем второй руки он провел по соску Эрика, заставляя его хватать ртом воздух.  


Затем что-то в Эрике надломилось. Он вцепился в Чарльза и полностью отдался тому, что происходит. Он вбивался в его руку так, словно хотел только этого, словно и не мог хотеть ничего больше.  


— Вот так, — прошептал Чарльз. — Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня вот так, как только мы сможем... вот так, Эрик...  


Эрик громко вскрикнул, и излился в его ладонь, горячо и влажно. Когда Чарльз поцеловал его, Эрика все еще трясло.  


Какое-то время они просто лежали, истощенные, и смотрели друг другу в глаза. Хотя Чарльз сам едва сохранил самообладание, именно Эрику пришлось сморгнуть слезы.  


— Ш-ш-ш. Все хорошо, — Чарльз поцеловал его щеку, его губы.  


— Я сдался. Той ночью в госпитале... Чарльз, я никогда не хотел сдаваться, но ты выглядел таким слабым. Ты был уже практически не здесь. Я даже не смел надеяться.  


— Так и было. Слава Богу, ты вернул меня.  


— За это благодари отца Джерома.  


— И тебя. Ты помог мне снова начать молиться. Я думаю, это меня и спасло.  


Эрик ближе прижался к Чарльзу среди путаницы влажных простыней.  


— Я думал, ты считаешь, что Бог редко отвечает на такие молитвы.  


— Я молился не о том, чтобы выжить. Я благодарил Бога за свою жизнь. За каждую часть своей жизни. Я стоял перед Ним и знал, что Он видит меня целиком, — как ему объяснить все это? Чарльз лежал молча, пытаясь подобрать слова. Эрик терпеливо ждал. — Я посмотрел в глаза Господа и понял, что есть грехи, за которые я должен каяться, но любовь к тебе — не один из них. Только тогда, когда я предстал перед последним судом, я на самом деле осознал, что Бог понял. Раньше, в моменты сомнений я думал, что, возможно, Он... принимает меня таким, какой я есть. Что Он смирился с нашими отношениями, но не больше, понимаешь? Но я понял, что для Него моя любовь к тебе — лучшая часть меня. Что я могу гордиться этой любовью так же, как и любой другой Божьей благодатью, которую познал. Может быть, даже больше.  


— Это действительно то, во что ты веришь? — прошептал Эрик.  


— Я верил в это раньше. Теперь я знаю.

* * *

На следующий день Чарльз был приглашен на вечеринку.  


Он сидел в кресле в комнате Джин и пил невидимый чай, пока его любезно знакомили со всеми куклами и игрушками, приобретенными после того, как он уехал во Вьетнам. На самом деле, их было достаточно много. Эрик балует ее...  


Нет, не Эрик. Это был не его способ. Рейвен утешала одинокого ребенка розовой плюшевой собакой, куклой младенца, который открывал и закрывал глаза, Барби в золотом вечернем платье.  


— Все хорошо, — сказала Джин, ни на секунду не отвлекаясь от Барби. — Тетя Рейвен теперь счастливее.  


— Ты так думаешь? — Чарльз поставил голубую пластмассовую чашку так осторожно, как поставил бы настоящую.  


— Она хотела выйти замуж за дядю Эрика, но он уже замужем за тобой. Из-за этого она грустила. Она должна найти кого-то другого, за кого выйти замуж. Но ты не волнуйся. Она все равно любит нас.  


Было так много всего, с чем Чарльзу предстояло немедленно разобраться, что он даже не знал, с чего начать.  


— Джин... ты знаешь, что дядя Эрик и я...  


— Это _секрет_ , — она продолжала расчесывать золотистые кукольные волосы. — Я знаю _это_.  


Как? Как она узнала о чувствах Рейвен к Эрику? Восприимчивый ребенок мог бы догадаться о таких вещах — это не было за пределами его понимания. Но как она узнала о том, что он будет беспокоиться, если она расскажет кому-то о них с Эриком?  


— Так же, как и ты всегда знаешь, глупенький, — Джин посмотрела на него.  


Чарльз начал по-другому воспринимать свой дар много месяцев назад, когда впервые оказался во Вьетнаме. Теперь тот небольшой сдвиг превратился в революцию. Его глаза расширились, когда он осознал, что его дочь такая же, как он. Что дар, который он получил от Бога, не уникален.  


Когда-то это могло бы уязвить его. Теперь же эта возможность сияла ярким светом — настолько невероятная, что едва можно было поверить.  


Всю свою жизнь Чарльз верил, что ему была дарована способность видеть души людей, чтобы он мог понять их внутреннюю борьбу, сострадать им. Быть свидетелем. Он говорил Эрику, что быть свидетелем — это благородная цель. Это позволило ему посвятить свою жизнь благотворительности, наставлять и утешать тех, кто в этом нуждался.  


Но что, если он только начинает осознавать, на что действительно способен его дар?  


Нет, не его дар. _Их_ дар.  


Щедрость Господа была намного больше, чем он мог представить. И, может быть, Чарльз сможет сделать для мира гораздо больше, чем когда-либо мечтал.  


— Джин, ты помнишь, как говорила дяде Эрику, что хранишь свои мысли, пока я не вернусь? — осторожно спросил он.  


— Ага, — Барби была моментально отброшена в сторону, Джин не могла устоять на месте от волнения. — Я сохранила много-много мыслей для тебя. Хочешь посмотреть?  


Чарльз протянул руку, и Джин положила свою маленькую ручку на его ладонь, широко растопырив пальцы. Восторг дочери тек сквозь него так же, как его собственный — сквозь нее. Чарльз понял это, когда она начала улыбаться.  


Похоже, все, во что он верил раньше, теперь изменится. Но Чарльз не боялся.  


— Покажи мне все, — прошептал он.


End file.
